The Monkey and the Shattered Moon
by Spunky0ne
Summary: In the aftermath of Sosuke Aizen's betrayal, Byakuya struggles to cope with his guilt. Renji reminds him that no matter how far you fall, your friends will be there to catch you...When Renji disappears, to what lengths will Byakuya go to rescue him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Monkey and the Shattered Moon**

**(This story takes place prior to my other books, so you do not have to have read my others to enjoy this! If you read The Hand that Stopped the Pendulum, you may recognize some of this. I got the idea while writing that other novel. Enjoy & Please R&R!)**

**Prologue: In the Aftermath of Treachery**

**"_Renji…why are you here?"_**

**"_I'm here because…you're my captain."_**

**"_You probably wish I was dead. That's probably what you're thinking."_**

**"_No. If you were to die, then what motivation would I have for getting stronger? And in fact, Captain…"_**

___

"You were saying something, before Ichigo burst in…what was it, Renji?" Byakuya asked, turning to stare out the window.

Renji looked down at the pale, heavily bandaged form that lay in the bed in front of him and discovered he couldn't find the words. He dropped into a chair at his captain's side and scratched his head. He had wanted to say something before…wanted with all of his heart to say it, but when that moment was broken, he had lost his nerve. Now he gazed blankly at his captain, unable to move forward and with no chance of turning back. He sighed softly.

"It…was nothing, Captain. I just meant that you shouldn't think that I would want you dead. I don't…so please don't say that anymore."

He half expected Byakuya to pursue him with questions, but his captain simply accepted his answer with a polite glance and faint nod of his head, before sliding down into the pillows and closing his eyes. Renji didn't know if that meant he should leave. In the past, it would have been a clear dismissal, but the man lying in the bed before him was not the one he despised. He wasn't the man Renji had sought so long to surpass. That man had disappeared under the shattering blows of the substitute soul reaper and under the horrifying weight of learning just how badly Sosuke Aizen had used him. Renji thought for a moment about how that must feel. The damage to his shattered body paled in comparison to what had been done to his spirit. He didn't feel pity for his captain…but he did feel sympathy with him. All of them had made mistakes. All of them.

The door opened behind Renji and Rukia walked into the room. Renji stood and motioned for her to take the chair next to her brother. Rukia sat down and Renji pulled another chair up alongside her.

"How is he, Renji?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Physically? He shouldn't even be alive. Gin's zanpakuto tore through his heart and half of everything else. He shouldn't be here at all. I don't know what kept him alive. I don't know anyone else that strong, Rukia."

"Have they said anything about how long it will be before he regains his power?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No one knows. They say it depends on him. The healers can only do so much. He has to want to get well, Rukia."

Rukia sighed and laid a hand on her sleeping brother's arm.

"Byakuya," she whispered.

Rukia leaned against Renji, laying her head on his shoulder, her eyes fixed on her brother. They remained that way until darkness came, until the healers came and told them that visiting hours were over and shooed them out of the room. In all of that time, Byakuya's eyes never opened. It wasn't until they had turned their backs and started to walk out of the room that a dark eye opened to look at them and a single tear broke free and traced a line down the side of the broken captain's proud face.

**Chapter 1: Trust**

"Renji…I'm sorry." Byakuya said, his voice so soft that it barely reached his vice captain.

Renji shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair he had occupied of and on for the past two weeks…since the battle to save Rukia, the revelation of Aizen's treachery, and since the moment of his greatest failure to date, the near loss of his captain.

Strangely, this last was the hardest for him to stomach. It didn't matter that the stuck-up bastard had walked into his life and destroyed it by taking Rukia away from him. It didn't matter that he'd actually supported Rukia's execution…until the end, when he realized what Aizen had done. It didn't even matter that he had nearly killed Renji, leaving deep wounds that had not yet fully healed. All that mattered to Renji was that when Aizen's treachery was revealed and the traitor had ordered Gin to kill Rukia, it was his captain who threw his body in between them. His captain had taken what should have been a fatal blow. And as Renji had watched his captain fall, he realized how badly he had failed Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Stop, Captain, we've all done things lately that we're sorry for," Renji replied quietly.

"But," Byakuya continued in the same hushed tone, "I've done so much damage…to people I was sworn to protect. I thought…that…that the pain in my life…the things that hurt the most…were a kind of punishment for my choice to disobey the rules and laws I was supposed to follow."

Renji stared in confusion.

"What do you mean, Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya sighed, a soft release of breath and sorrow.

"A long time ago…I made a decision…to follow my heart. I was deeply in love with Hisana. I knew it was wrong in the eyes of the law, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't change what was in my heart…nor could I ignore it. I had to be with her. I…couldn't leave her…even though I knew it was wrong. Somehow, I think that…that I was responsible for her death. The illness she had…it was bad enough on its own, but when she became pregnant, it became fatal. Because I went against the law…and I married her…and I tried to build a family with her, I weakened her to the point where she sickened and died."

"But, Captain, you didn't know she was ill when…"

"No…it was only once we lost our child that it became clear that she was ill," Byakuya explained.

"Then, how can you say that her dying was your fault?" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I caused her to be with child. I did that. If I hadn't…loved her, married her…made her pregnant, she might have lived. I know this…because I asked Captain Unohana. She said that what made her weaken so quickly was the demands that her pregnancy placed on her body. That…was my fault. If I had listened…If I had obeyed the rules…she would be alive. I have to live with that."

"Captain…"

"There's more…Before she died, Hisana asked me, no…pleaded with me to find her younger sister and to make her a part of my family…to protect her. This too, was a violation of the law. Also…my taking Rukia into the family deeply affected your life, as well. I broke the law again by taking her into the family. And again…I paid for that. Everyone around me paid for it, too. The pain of even looking at her was so…unbearable, that I did everything I could to keep Rukia at a distance. I thought that because I let no physical harm come to her, that I was remaining true to what I had promised my wife. I completely missed the point of having her with me. Hisana wanted Rukia with me…because she wanted us to share a pain that we would have in common. As much as she wanted me to protect Rukia, she wanted Rukia to heal my broken heart. If I had taken the time to look at the life Rukia already had, if I had spent a moment caring about what might be best for her, I might not have taken her away from you. My choice to break the law caused heartbreak for me…and for you. In addition, it left Rukia bereft of her best friend and valued support that she could have used."

Renji looked up into Byakuya's eyes, his own eyes widening in distress.

"Please Captain…stop…don't blame yourself. You were only trying to do what was right."

"After I saw the damage that following my heart had caused, I vowed to follow the law. But, Renji, that was wrong, too. It almost got Rukia killed…"

"You didn't let that happen, Captain Kuchiki. What you did…pulling her out of the way, taking that blow for her…I mean, you could have died."

"I deserved to die for my mistakes. I don't…understand why I'm still here, Renji. When I stepped in front of Gin's blade, I knew I was going to die. I thought that it was justice…that I was just going to pay for what I'd done. But I'm sitting here alive and I have no clue what to do now. I don't trust my own heart…and I don't trust the law. What is left? How do I know what to do now?"

Byakuya's eyes closed and he turned his head away.

"I think," Renji said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "that you just have to put one foot in front of the other…find your balance again. Life is like that, Captain. Sometimes it's best to follow your heart, sometimes your head, and sometimes the law."

"But how do I know which one?" Byakuya whispered.

"I don't know that, Captain, but what I do know is that you can't do it alone. You need others, people you trust to be there, to help you when you don't know what to do."

"I don't trust anyone…except you."

Renji gazed at him in disbelief.

"Wait! What? How can you trust me? I…I turned on you. You are my captain and I tried to kill you. How can you say that you trust me now?"

Byakuya managed something that looked suspiciously close to a sad smile.

"You tell me the truth, Renji. You don't conceal things. When you say something to me, I know that you mean it."

"But I failed you…in the worst way a vice captain can! I attacked you…and then I…I wasn't there for you when you needed me…when Shinzou was tearing through your body. I should have been at your side."

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"No…you were right to try to save Rukia. I was the one who did everything wrong. You were there all along, trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I deserved that wound. I deserved to die."

"You made some mistakes, Captain. We all make mistakes."

"You see, Renji," Byakuya said, almost smiling again, "even now…after everything, still you stand by me and tell me the truth. That is why I trust you."

"Well, from now on, I promise you, I will be deserving of your trust. I will be there for you. I promise I will watch your back. I will always be at your side. I will always tell you the truth, even if it makes you want to kill me…and I will listen, too, Captain. I will listen any time…whenever you need it," Renji promised.

"Renji…I don't know what to say," Byakuya breathed in a choked whisper.

Renji placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't say anything. This is what should have existed between us all along."

Byakuya closed his eyes and went silent for a moment.

"I don't deserve that kind of loyalty, Renji," he said finally.

Renji gave him a dismissive glare.

"Shut up, Captain, don't be stupid. Of course you do."

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Honesty is good…but…don't forget your place."

"Oh…sorry, Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lost**

"What the hell do you mean he isn't here?" Renji yelled, "What…did you idiots misplace him somewhere? The man took a blow that would have killed anyone else! He wasn't in any shape to go anywhere!"

The healer looked up at him apologetically.

"Sir, we didn't put him anywhere," he explained, "We knew how badly he was injured. We never would have just let him leave. It's just that…he just…left. He was here during evening rounds and he was gone this morning. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving."

"Are you telling me that Byakuya Kuchiki just walked out of here and no one even saw him leave?"

"Sir…that is exactly what I'm telling you. Look, he's a captain. If he wanted to leave without being seen, he certainly could. And if he didn't tell his family or his own vice captain where he was going, then it is clear that he does not want to be found. I'm sorry, Vice Captain Abarai, I wish I could be of more help to you."

The healer walked out of the room, leaving Renji staring at what Byakuya had left behind in his room. On the table near the door lay the broken remains of his kenseiken, his guards, and his neatly folded haori. A newly returned Senbonzakura leaned against the table. Renji took them and left the healing center.

He went first to the 6th Division office. Byakuya's chair was empty, but there was a large amount of activity in the room. Renji had made certain that all seated officers were diligent about keeping up with all of the paperwork and procedures during the captain's absence. He sighed, noting a huge stack of documents awaiting his signature. He took a moment to sign them, then sent a runner to deliver them to the proper recipients. He checked the board and approved the training schedules and Living World Deployments, then looked to see if there were any special projects. Finding none, he took his leave of the office and made his way to the Kuchiki home.

He had never approached the Kuchiki home without an invitation. He didn't feel particularly good about doing so now, but he had to be sure Byakuya was okay. It was so strange, him leaving his weapon and haori behind. It deeply worried Renji. All of this was very unlike his captain. He tried to ignore the sick scared feeling rising in his stomach and knocked on the door.

The door opened and the Kuchiki's old housekeeper looked out at him sternly.

"May I help you?" she asked solemnly.

"Uh, yes, thanks," he said, smiling, "I'm…actually looking for Captain Kuchiki. Is he here?"

"Captain Kuchiki has not yet been released from the healing center. You may find him there."

She started to close the door, but Renji stopped it with his hand. Now she glared at him indignantly.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily, "I said…"

"He isn't there," Renji said, "I just went there and they said that he just left during the night. He left a number of things behind at the healing center. I need to…investigate the premises to see if there are any clues. He may have slipped into the house during the night and then left again. May I come in?"

The housekeeper was still glaring at him. Renji saw nothing for it but to go all out. He glared back at her.

"Look, Captain Kuchiki is missing. I would think that someone loyal to the family would want to help as much as possible. Are you telling me that you don't care that he's gone?"

The housekeeper lowered her eyes.

"I am sorry, Vice Captain Abarai," she said softly, "I cannot help you."

He stepped back in shock and the door closed in his face.

"Damn!"

"Renji?" Rukia said from somewhere behind him.

Renji turned, sighing in relief.

"Rukia, am I glad to see you!"

"I was just about to go and see my brother," Rukia said, smiling, "Do you want to come, too?"

"Rukia," Renji said, placing a hand on her arm, "Captain Kuchiki left the healing center last night. He left his haori and Senbonzakura behind. No one knows where he went. I tried to get in the manor to see if there were any clues to where he went, but they wouldn't let me in. I even told them that he was missing."

Rukia looked up at him sadly, but her face evidenced no surprise at what he had said.

"You have to understand, Renji, my brother changed a great deal after my sister's death. It is sad, because he and Hisana used to have the hearts of everyone around here…at least, that's what I was told. But after she died, he turned inward…and he treated everyone coldly. That is why they are like that. It would have been very different if my sister was still alive."

"Rukia, I don't care that he deserved to be disliked by them…or that they were hurt when he turned his back on them in his misery. All that matters to me is that Byakuya is missing and no one seems to want to help me find him."

Rukia looked up at him with determination. He loved seeing that fire in her. Even though her powers wouldn't be fully returned for some time, she still had spunk. Renji smiled. They turned back to the house and Rukia opened the door and walked in. The housekeeper looked up and smiled at her, but the smile faded when she saw Renji.

"My brother is missing," Rukia said sternly, "You are to allow Vice Captain Abarai free access to the house while he investigates this. No one is to bother him or restrict the areas he chooses to search."

"Yes, Miss Rukia," the housekeeper said solemnly.

Rukia led Renji to the hallway, then stopped and looked back at him questioningly.

"Where do you think we should look first?" she asked.

"His room?" Renji queried.

Rukia nodded, but looked somewhat intimidated. No one was allowed in Byakuya's room…ever, without his permission. She was inwardly worried about what he would do to them if this was some kind of mistake and if he was actually in his room. She knocked softly and waited, then knocked again. There was no answer. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped inside with Renji.

The lights were off and the room was bathed in blackness. Rukia switched on the light and the two stepped forward. Byakuya's bed was neatly made and nothing in the room seemed to have been moved recently. Renji was just about to abandon the search when Rukia gasped softly and moved to the open shrine at the back of the room.

"What is it?" Renji asked softly.

"Her picture," Rukia said, her face pale, "He took her picture with him!"

___

Byakuya slipped out the gates of the Sereitei using his flash step and then walked slowly out into the Rukon District. He was not terribly worried about being recognized now that he had left the Sereitei behind him. The people of the Rukon District had never even seen Byakuya Kuchiki without the trappings of his status as a noble and a captain. And he wore and carried none of these.

The clothes he wore had actually been in his possession for around fifty years. He had folded them neatly and kept them in the back of one of his drawers for all of that time, never once looking at them. In fact, he had forgotten they were there until last night. He had realized last night that if he planned to spend time among commoners, he had to be able to blend in.

They were simple clothes…a pair of slim brown pants with a hard leather belt, a soft brown shirt, and a darker brown cloak. He had worn them only once…when the peasants of Inuzuri had been the ones to find him…to save his life. Hisana, had of course, been the one to find him on the battlefield outside of Inuzuri. She took him to a nearby cave and cared for him until it became clear he needed more help than she could give him…then she had run back to the town and found those who could save his life. When he was brought to Inuzuri, his own clothes were torn, muddy, and soaked. The town doctor's family had given him this outfit, handmade by his wife…and had said something to Byakuya that had meant nothing at the time, but now echoed in his head with new meaning.

"_Keep them for the next time you get lost."_

Byakuya couldn't imagine feeling any more lost than this. So he wore the simple clothes and pulled his long hair back and fastened it with a red hair tie. On his feet, he wore a soft pair of boots, also a gift from the doctor of Inuzuri.

The air around him was chilly and he pulled the cloak more closely around him to ward off the cold. He knew the way to Inuzuri although he hadn't been there in many years. Fifty years before, he had left the Sereitei with his division and had followed this same path.

"_Vice Captain Kuchiki, when we reach Inuzuri, we need to be as concerned about trouble from the townspeople as from the hollow we are being sent to fight."_

"_Hai, Captain, I will keep that in mind."_

"_Just outside the town, there is a caravan of merchants that was coming in for the spring fair. They have been troubled by hollow a few times and the usual means are not working. That is troubling when you consider that the peasants of Inuzuri are often more dangerous than hollow. Byakuya, you should be prepared to attempt use of your Ban Kai if we get into trouble with very strong hollow. I know you haven't trained for long enough to fully control it, but it may become necessary, so be prepared."_

"_Hai, Captain."_

He made his way through the dusty streets of the Rukongai, studying the faces of the people around him. The area he was in was one of the better areas, so in general, it seemed the people were content. The further along he traveled, the more rundown the buildings were, the less friendly the eyes that met his…until finally, he reached Inuzuri and the people no longer met anyone's eyes. They didn't dare. Here, the buildings were barely standing…held up by repeated poor repair jobs. The stands were close together to protect the items for sale and the brave souls who tried to sell them. There were only a few old horses and the carts were all damaged. It was hard for him to picture Hisana living here.

"Are you new here?"

Byakuya turned and barely stopped a fist from hitting him in the face. He quickly struck the offender in the midsection, causing him to double over and drop to the ground.

"Not so new," he said softly, turning away.

The young man was poorly dressed and probably wanted the cloak, but Byakuya was not going to give up his only source of warmth. He hadn't brought along any money to buy another to replace it. In fact, the only thing he had brought with him was the picture of Hisana.

He continued down the maze of streets until he came to one that he had been to before. The doctor's name was still on the sign outside the door. Byakuya stepped forward and tapped lightly on the door. After a moment, an old woman came to the door and looked out at him appraisingly. At first, her look was stern, but then she saw the clothing he wore and threw the door open wide.

"Well," she said softly, "If it isn't the young officer come back from the Sereitei. How are you, Byakuya?"

"I fear I am lost again, Noa. But…it is good to see you again," he said softly, "Where is Michi?"

"Ah, where would he be but off saving a lost soul somewhere. There is a family outside of town sick with a bad fever. They already lost a daughter to it. The parents and the other girl and boy look like they will live, though. He should be back soon. Come inside and let me make some tea for us."

Byakuya followed her inside and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. He waited, studying the poor, but neatly kept room. Noa chattered cheerfully as she prepared the tea and soon set it before him. Byakuya took a sip and smiled.

"You approve, young officer? And you a noble? My skills must have improved over the years if I can match the fine tea that graces your table, Byakuya."

"Noa, you may not know this…but…there is only one in the Sereitei whose tea approaches the quality of yours…and I had to hand train him to make it for me. You have no idea how long it took for him to master it and how much he hates me for making him learn how."

"Flattering, to be sure, but I feel sorry for the poor soul you tortured."

Renji's face flashed in Byakuya's mind and he winced. Noa's eyes narrowed.

"You look like a man with a heavy heart, Byakuya. I know you've missed having Hisana at your side all of these years, but this is a pain dealt more recently, is it not?" she asked gently.

Byakuya sighed softly and took another sip of tea. Noa contemplated his silence and went on.

"Will you be staying in town tonight, then?" she asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I have…something I must do. I only wanted to stop here and say something to you and Michi. Perhaps, you could pass on the message."

"Very well, Byakuya," she said smiling, "What is it?"

"I want to say thank you. I never had the chance back then to thank you properly for your hospitality and for saving my life. The soul reapers came so suddenly and took me home so quickly that by the time I was really coherent, I had been returned to the Sereitei. I know fifty years is a very long time to wait for gratitude, but better late than never, I imagine."

"Byakuya, you took the lovely Hisana from these streets and you made her happy. Even though she died so soon after, the happiness you gave her is thanks enough."

"I wish that were true," he whispered, "but I was never good enough for her…and perhaps it would have been better if she had never found me."

Noa's smile faded.

"That is a heavy heart you carry, Byakuya. Please, while you are in Inuzuri, I want you to stay with us. Any friend of Hisana's is a friend to us as well."

Byakuya stood and leaned down to kiss the old woman gently on the cheek.

"I am sorry," he said softly, "I have some debts to pay. Thank you, again."

He moved back to the door and was gone in a flash. Noa watched him disappear and sighed in concern for him. He had a badly broken heart…and she knew that the path he was walking was a dangerous one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hollow**

"We've been over every inch of his room, Renji," Rukia sighed in frustration, "All we know is that he took the picture of Hisana and that he left his shihakushou here."

"So he wasn't wearing his uniform…but then, what would he be wearing, Rukia?" Renji asked, half to himself.

"Well, he sometimes wears a kimono around here, but the ones he usually wears are all here. It doesn't make sense."

She went back to the closet and studied the clothes hanging in the closet. As she moved one of the kimonos, it slipped from the hanger and fell onto the floor of the closet. Rukia bent to pick it up and gasped softly.

"They're missing," she said softly.

"What's missing?" Renji asked, staring at the closet floor.

Rukia looked up at Renji excitedly.

"Leather boots, Renji!" she said quickly, "I asked him about them because I saw them and they're so different than the sandals he usually wears. He said they were a gift."

"A gift from who?"

Rukia furrowed her brow.

"I don't know that he ever told me…but Renji, it must have something to do with the time when he met Hisana, because he said he'd had them for about fifty years!"

"So he took Hisana's picture and wore leather boots that he got around the time that he met Hisana," Renji mused, "Rukia, you know that probably means he's in…"

"Inuzuri?" Rukia said, her face now lined with concern.

"It kind of makes sense, doesn't it?" Renji sighed, "He feels guilty about failing Hisana…and you. So he went back there. But Rukia, what do you think he went there for?"

"I'm not sure…but that place…a lot of things happened when he went there. He met Hisana, but the reason he met her is because he was badly injured in a terrible battle there. It was awful, Renji, his entire fighting unit was slaughtered. The worst of it, though, was that he saw his captain get killed by a hollow, and then he was poisoned by the same hollow. Hisana found him on the battlefield. He was the only one, man or hollow, left alive. Hisana found him just as a huge storm hit and she helped him to a small cave near the battlefield. She wasn't a healer, but she bandaged him as best she could, and then kept him from freezing to death until the storm ended. After the storm, she found help, and he was brought back to the Sereitei. Hisana returned with him and they were married shortly after."

Renji gazed at Rukia, deep in thought.

"So…in addition to being connected to Hisana, Inuzuri is also connected to the loss of his captain. Rukia, I think that would be reason enough for him to return there."

"Yes," agreed Rukia, "it would. The only question is, what is he going to do there? We have to go…"

Renji placed a gentle hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"No, Rukia," he said softly, "Look, I know he is your brother and that you are as worried about him as I am…but you cannot come with me. Wait…please just listen! I know you grew up there with me and that you can handle yourself, but your powers have not yet returned. You know you aren't really up to it. And Byakuya would absolutely kill me if I let you come."

Rukia's eyes were fiery, but Renji could see that even she saw that he was right. He smiled supportively.

"You're…probably right," she admitted, "but Renji…I want to help him! Like you said, he is my brother…and he is in a lot of pain right now. He is confused and he feels like he failed everyone he was supposed to protect. How bad has that got to feel, Renji?"

"Rukia, I am going to make you a promise. He is my captain. I will find him. I will help him deal with this…and I will bring him home again. I swear this to you. Please, trust me, Rukia."

Rukia stepped forward and placed a hand on Renji's cheek, looking into his determined brown eyes. She smiled in deep gratitude.

"Thank you, Renji. I know I can trust you. I know that if you go to find him, my brother will be in good hands. Just…be careful, Renji. And hurry home."

"I will," Renji promised her.

He turned and flash stepped away.

___

Byakuya followed the large trail out of Inuzuri and into the rocky wasteland area at its border. Dust swirled around his feet and his boots made a soft scraping sound as he walked. Looking around, he saw a land as empty as his heart, devoid of life except for small bits of weeds and dry brush tucked in among the rocks. In fifty years it seemed nothing had changed at all. His mind echoed with memory at the sight of it.

"_We should see the merchants soon. That plume of smoke ahead should be their watchfire…although it looks pretty large. I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Vice Captain. Stay on your guard."_

He moved into a small pass. Rocky cliffs rose up on each side. It was a dangerous area, because of the rocks…and because of the potential for the landscape to conceal hollow or human attackers. He was lucky that the area was empty today. All that was present today were the ghosts of his past. They stared down at him as he moved through the pass and turned the sharp corner, then saw the open area beyond, where the battle had taken place. His dead captain's voice sounded in his ears as he moved forward.

"_Kami! Look at all of them! Weapons out! Vice Captain, take your group right. We'll go left."_

_The captain's eyes met his briefly._

"_Byakuya, remember what I said. Be ready to use Ban Kai if necessary."_

"_Hai, Captain."_

He stepped forward and moved to the right where his column had gone to protect the merchants and their burning caravan. Their screams of anger and of agony sounded in his mind. Half had already been killed before they arrived. None were standing when the battle was done. Byakuya heard again in his mind the roar of hollow, and the cries of dying merchants and soul reapers.

"_There are too many!"_

_Two strong hollow rose up out of the twisted mass that swelled around them. His captain's eyes met his from across the battlefield. Byakuya knew what was expected and raced forward. He took on one of them, as nearby, his captain took on the other._

It was strange to Byakuya how the dry ground seemed to hold no evidence of the battle. Even the scorched rocks had faded until they no longer looked as though they had been burned. Newer brush had moved in to replace what burned to ash that day. Even the burnt hulks of the wagons were gone. Strange.

_The hollow had slashed him solidly, but was now in too close. He released a punishing blast of pink petal blades at point blank range. There was nothing left of the strong hollow when he was done. The battlefield had grown quiet…too quiet. Byakuya turned._

He walked south from the place where he had battled the first of the strong hollow, moving over the ground slowly, as if still staggered by the injuries from his battle with the hollow. He could almost feel the slashes on his skin, the trickle and smell of blood.

_His captain's eyes met his one more time as the hollow released a shower of poisoned barbs. Petal blades rose up in defense, but they could not reach him swiftly enough. His captain's eyes were shocked with sudden pain. Byakuya was running forward, but his feet slid to a stop as the hollow drew back to attack again. Poison. He dared not move closer, but the captain was down and his strong eyes were closing. Something was breaking inside Byakuya, but his battle instincts forced it away. The hollow moved towards him. He knew better than to engage it at close range, but with his injuries, he couldn't fight for very long. Perhaps it was time…_

"_Aren't you going to attack me, soul reaper?" the hollow rasped, moving forward, "Your captain did…and he died, soul reaper. You will die, too. Come. Come and meet your death."_

_Something was wrong. There was a drowsiness stealing over him, an unnatural weight to his body…a haze of confusion sinking into him, and it suddenly looked as though the hollow was closer…too close! Petal blades rose up in defense as a shower of poisoned barbs swept over him. Most were caught and destroyed, but a single barb passed through and broke the skin on Byakuya's left forearm. The pain was instant and he felt it enter his blood, firing itself into his veins almost before it registered in his mind that he had taken a hit. He had to end the battle before he fell._

"_Ban Kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

_The swords rose out of the ground on either side of him, endless swords, countless blades, that surrounded the hollow, slashing at it from all directions. All that was left in the end was an unidentifiable lump. He stared for a moment, then his only desire was to reach his captain, but now the poison was taking over, burning him from the inside…and he was falling. The last thing he saw was his captain's bloodied face…then he felt the rain beginning. It came down slowly at first and then heavier. It came down on the battlefield to wash away the blood. _

"Why are you here?" a rasping voice said, shaking Byakuya out of his reverie.

He looked up in surprise and found himself face to face with a large female hollow. She was, for the most part, human shaped and her red skin was translucent and glowing. The red mingled brokenly with sharp white hollow bone. Red eyes that matched her skin peered out from behind a fall of red hair. It was the same color as Renji's. Every instinct he had was screaming for him to move, to act, but he stood frozen, the demonic red eyes holding his as she approached.

"You look like one of those rats from Inuzuri," she said, sliding closer.

She was inside his guard and he still could not move. He was transfixed.

"But you smell like a soul reaper. Is that what you are, then?" she asked, her voice softening, "Are you a soul reaper? Where is your zanpakuto, soul reaper? Why are you alone and without a weapon?"

She was close enough now to reach out and touch him. A long arm extended and a clawed hand moved towards him. Still, he stood frozen, his mind screaming to his body to act…but it was like the message could not move between them. The hollow smiled.

"You are not frozen with fear, soul reaper. What you feel is my power surrounding you. However, you are very strong. Perhaps you can break free. Why don't you try?"

The clawed fingertips had reached him now and were slowly tracing the lines of his face.

"You are beautiful for a soul reaper. I don't know whether to devour your soul…"

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"or just bury myself in that beautiful pale skin of yours. What do you think I should do, soul reaper?"

Her clawed hands fell to his chest, then the hollow stopped, staring at him in surprise.

"You've been cut badly recently…by a soul cutter, a zanpakuto. You've been cut by one of your own kind?"

The clawed fingertip moved suddenly, tearing the front of his shirt and the bandages beneath it. She pulled the edges back and studied the wound for a moment.

"Did you know, soul reaper, that the zanpakuto leave markers…like a fingerprint? Of course you do. By reading the marker, you can identify the zanpakuto. I know who gave you this wound. They are in Hueco Mundo now. They plan for the war that will soon come. The question is, soul reaper, will you live to see that war?"

She leaned forward, taking his face in her hands.

"If you will come back with me, if you will join us…I will let you live, soul reaper," she said, bringing her lips to his.

His flash step finally engaged and he found himself a safer distance away, sliding to a stop. The hollow smiled. He realized suddenly, that the flash step had drained him. He wasn't recovered enough yet for battle. He would be lucky if he could summon a single attack. The hollow was moving. He threw everything into a red fiery blast of spirit energy. She smiled again and absorbed the attack, then she was beside him again so quickly, it barely had time to register. The shock of the power running through him had weakened him. He dropped to his knees. The hollow caught him and dropped to her knees as well.

"You would be so fun to meet in battle at full strength, soul reaper. I wish I could keep you until you were strong enough, but you know, orders are orders…unless, are you someone of importance? Your powers are strong…usually anyway. But if you were of importance…Ichimaru Gin would not have cut you down and left you behind. He and Lord Aizen would have taken you with them. Why didn't they take you with them? Why did they cut you down and leave you to die?"

"Ichimaru Gin did not aim his blade at me."

He had no idea why he chose those words, this moment…but it brought a look of surprise to the hollow's face.

"You were struck down by mistake?" she asked, looking genuinely curious now.

"I stepped in front of his blade to protect my sister."

The hollow stared into his eyes.

"You are fearless…and reckless."

"I deserved to die. She did not."

Surprise registered in the red eyes again. She stroked his face with the clawed fingertips.

"Do you want that badly to die?" she asked, "Why would you want that, soul reaper? Tell me."

"I did not say that I wanted to die…I said that I deserved to die."

The look on the hollow's face was at once curious, rapt, and dangerous. She was holding him now, mostly because the flash step and the single kido attack had drained him to the point where he could no longer stand. She was, in fact, all that kept him from sinking the rest of the way to the ground.

"A tormented soul," she said in a soft poignant whisper, "I understand. Do you see the irony here, soul reaper? I am a hollow. I have a hole where my heart used to be. I am a tormented soul."

One clawed fingertip touched the wound over his heart.

"You are hollow, too. You have a hole where your heart used to be. You are a tormented soul. You are one of us, but you don't even know it yet."

The words were spoken gently, but they cut through him like a blade. He sank into her arms, no longer caring that they were sworn enemies…no longer able to concern himself with whether she offered him comfort or death. But now it was the hollow's turn to be transfixed. She stared, enchanted by the beautiful tormented face of the soul reaper who rested so unresisting in her arms. Her desire to taste his flesh was as strong as her desire to devour his soul. But they were alone…couldn't she do both?

She brought her mouth to his and he offered no resistance. She tightened her hold on him and lowered him to the ground. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tasting its warm sweet depths. Her clawed hands scraped his chest leaving small red trails. He moaned softly, a soulful sound that blended pleasure and pain, one that raked over the hollow's senses, igniting an almost uncontrolled frenzy inside her. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself from devouring his soul for much longer, but she wanted so much to take him slowly, to savor each moment as she drew the life from his beautiful, willing body.

She was so caught up in him that she stopped caring about anything else. She couldn't sense anything outside of the glowing light of the pure soul about to fall. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching or the sound of a zanpakuto being drawn from its sheath.

"Roar Zabimaru!"

She barely moved in time to avoid the swiftly extending blade that sought to tear at her. She rose into the sky above her attacker, hissing angrily. She took one last look at the pale, quiet form on the ground, then she disappeared.

"I will find you again, soul reaper," she said as she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reaching for Normalcy **

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji said, leaning over the dazed noble.

Byakuya said nothing in response, but simply gazed up into his vice captain's eyes with a blank stare. He was breathing and moving a little, but seemed frighteningly incoherent to Renji. The vice captain gathered the semi-conscious noble into his arms. Byakuya shifted fitfully, but did not resist.

"You'll be okay, now," he told his captain, "We just need to get you back to the Sereitei."

"No," Byakuya moaned, finally finding his voice, "J-just walk to the north, toward the hills."

"What do you want to go that way for?" Renji asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Please, Renji," the captain insisted, "Go north toward the hills."

Sighing in frustration, Renji turned and started toward the hills. Byakuya leaned his head against his vice captain's shoulder and closed his eyes, entrusting himself to Renji's care. A short time later, Renji began to hear the sound of running water. It seemed rouse Byakuya, causing his eyes to open.

"I…think I can walk now," he told Renji.

Renji set the captain back on his feet. Byakuya swayed unsteadily and leaned against his vice captain, but managed to stay on his feet. He studied the area, then turned toward a clump of bushes. When he reached it, he dropped to his knees and crawled forward, working his way around the bushes and into the entrance of a hidden cave. Catching his breath in surprise, Renji followed his captain into the cave.

The inside of the cave was surprisingly spacious. Although it was necessary for them to crawl to get inside, the ceiling inside was high enough to allow them to stand. Some light filtered in from outside, leaving the cave in half-light. The cave housed several rocks that could be used as seats or small tables. In the rear of the cave was an incline in the wall. Byakuya headed for this and dropped down onto it, leaning back and closing his dark, tired eyes.

Sensing that this probably wasn't the best time to approach him with questions about the red hollow or why he was here, Renji, instead, set down the provisions he had brought and moved to the captain's side to examine his wounds. Byakuya's eyes opened at the touch of the vice captain's hands and he studied Renji for a moment before drifting off. Renji got the feeling that he still wasn't functioning completely in the present.

The brown shirt Byakuya wore was jaggedly torn down the front and Renji could see where the hollow had used her claws to slice through the bandages. It gave him a sharp chill thinking about the way the hollow had held the captain, the lost, terrified look in his captain's eyes when she spoke to him. What could she have been saying? And why would Byakuya hold so perfectly still and listen to her, while she drained him of life? Renji was relatively certain that Byakuya did not desire death. If he had really wanted to die, he could have allowed himself to die after Gin's blade pierced his heart. For him to have survived to this point was a clear statement of his will to live. But what was he doing here? What was it he intended to find traveling weakened and unarmed to the roughest part of the Rukon?

He contemplated the wound in Byakuya's chest. Even after two weeks, and many healing treatments, it still wasn't healed. The slow healing time was probably to be expected because of the severity of the injury and, in truth, it did look far better than it had. Renji leaned forward and focused healing energy into the area and was rewarded with his captain's soft sigh and a very light touch on his arm. Byakuya might not be the most demonstrative person, but he and Renji were beginning to communicate more non-verbally now. Renji felt more like it was not that Byakuya was communicating more, it was that he was learning the captain's unspoken language. It was telling, because one who could understand what wasn't spoken could slip through the mask the captain wore and actually see the man beneath. It was already happening. To Renji, the thought of it was both wonderful and a bit terrifying. Byakuya wasn't one to let people get this close to him. Renji had to wonder why he was allowing this…but then, he had already said something that explained it. Trust. Deserved or not, the captain trusted him…and even though he had failed Byakuya, as long as his captain lived, he could work to earn the privilege.

Renji pulled the old bandages away, surprised that Byakuya bore it without a sound, even when they caught and pulled. He cleaned the wound carefully, then set new bandages in place. He then removed the captain's shirt and mended it. When that was done, he settled down next to Byakuya.

He wanted to sleep, but his mind was still too full of questions and he was more than a little concerned that the red hollow would return. It was generally true that the more human looking a hollow was, the stronger they tended to be. That being the case, this hollow was dangerous. The sooner they left this area the better, but it didn't seem as though his captain was in any hurry to leave.

He wondered again about why Byakuya was here. Rukia had reminded him about the fact that this was where Byakuya had lost his captain and his entire fighting unit. He had already endured a loss here that resonated deeply with Renji. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing so many comrades, and of watching his captain fall and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

He was glad that Hisana had found Byakuya on the battlefield. From what Rukia had told him, he figured that had she not found him, he would have died from the combination of wounds, poison, and exposure. Renji shivered softly, thinking about it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Byakuya suddenly shifted and moved his cloak so that part of it fell over Renji. A dark eye observed him in silence for a moment, then blinked closed. The additional warmth sent Renji drifting off to sleep.

___

Byakuya woke before dawn and pulled carefully away from his sleeping vice captain. Renji moaned softly and shivered. Byakuya unfastened the cloak he wore and slipped it over Renji, before turning to the supplies. He found his shirt and put it back on, studying the barely visible thread lines where Renji had mended it. He stole another glance back at his vice captain, a curious expression on his face. He took the water container and slipped out of the cave into the early morning light. As he pushed the bushes aside, memory gripped him.

He was nearly asleep again when he heard the hollow's rasping voice outside the cave and then Hisana's scream. He was on his feet in an instant, staggering out of the cave. Hisana stood just outside with her back against the rock, staring up at a huge hollow. As Byakuya moved out of the cave, the hollow moved toward Hisana. His flash step placed him between them and Senbonzakura rose defensively. But his injuries combined with his sudden use of the flash step weakened him and he dropped to his knees, his sword lowering to the ground in front of him. The hollow laughed.

"_Ah, an injured soul reaper! I will enjoy devouring you!"_

_The hollow was too close and he couldn't lift his weapon. They were going to die. As the hollow reached for them, soft strong hands wrapped around his and brought the zanpakuto up. Unable to avoid it, the hollow sank down on the blade, sending a spray of black blood in all directions. The hollow shimmered strangely, then burst into a cloud of dust. He was left kneeling beside Hisana, with her hands still wrapped supportively around his._

_He couldn't comprehend what she had done. She was soft and yielding. She should have been too afraid to touch him or his zanpakuto in the midst of battle. It was unheard of. Yet, she rested there beside him, releasing the blade as he lowered it, meeting his eyes with a dark, lovely, determined glare. He realized suddenly that he had completely misread her…and he was enchanted._

Byakuya tightened his hand on the water container and followed a small trail until it opened up and a river appeared before him. He knelt at the edge and filled the container, then set it back away from the water.

Slipping out of his clothes, he waded into the icy rushing water until he was hip deep. The shock of cold was almost staggering at first, but he quickly adjusted and busied himself washing from head to toe. In the midst of bathing, he felt the familiar brush of Renji's reiatsu. His vice captain was attempting to stay out of sight, to give him his privacy, but Renji simply couldn't conceal his reiatsu, not from Byakuya, in any case. Unfortunately, this necessitated a little bit of harsh treatment, because if he was going to depend on Renji to be at his back, he didn't want every hollow within ten miles to know they were coming. Byakuya sighed.

"Renji, come here," he said, barely raising his voice, but probably, to Renji his reiatsu was loud enough to bring his vice captain to his side without the use of words.

Renji appeared on the shore, looking somewhat flustered and Byakuya wasn't certain whether he was embarrassed about being caught tailing the captain, or because his captain was standing naked in a freezing river with a very stern look in his eye.

"You could have simply told me that you wanted to come along. I know you are probably concerned I'll disappear again. I understand, but if you plan to follow me, you must reign in your reiatsu. Every hollow from here to the Sereitei can sense it," he said, trying not to sound overbearing.

The sudden slump in Renji's shoulders told him he had failed miserably. He sighed again, more annoyed with himself than his vice captain. He wondered briefly if Renji was aware that they were both out of their comfort zone, moving into previously uncharted territory. Byakuya had never desired a strong connection with his subordinates, but his battle with Renji had changed that. Still, personal connections were not his strong point. In any case, he felt the need to lighten the mood.

"Take off your clothes," he said calmly, holding back a smile.

He could see Renji cringe and laughed inwardly.

"You will find it difficult to bathe with them on. They will weigh you down and drag you away."

He turned away, giving his vice captain privacy. He waited until he heard Renji gasp from the cold shock of the water, then turned back to look at him.

"Shit!" Renji yelled, "This water is freezing!"

Byakuya felt a light sting of guilt, but he simply couldn't allow his vice captain to continue to look so intimidated every time his captain looked at him. He flash stepped to Renji's side.

"It's better if you get in quickly!" he said softly.

A hard shove sent Renji crashing down into the water. As his vice captain surfaced with a squeal that could wake the dead, Byakuya waded blithely to the shore and slipped back into his clothes.

"That was not nice," Renji snapped, his teeth chattering as he quickly washed himself.

"If I hadn't sensed your approach, you would not have had to join me," Byakuya replied calmly.

He paused for a moment.

"Although…if you hadn't bathed, your scent might have warned me in advance of your invading reiatsu."

He shook the excess water out of his hair and started back down the trail, smiling to himself as he listened to Renji cursing and sputtering behind him. It was the first time in weeks he had felt any sense of normalcy. He had wondered if he would ever feel normal again. So much had happened. It was pleasant to feel anything resembling normal life.

He bent to crawl through the bushes and back into the cave, his mood considerably lightened. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as he realized that when his vice captain returned, he was going to be faced with some tough questions. Renji had been holding back on questioning about the red hollow or why he was here. But now that things were settling and he was recovered enough, Renji would expect answers. He had certainly earned them. There was no question in Byakuya's mind that if Renji hadn't arrived when he did, the red hollow would have devoured his soul. He could still feel the chilling touch of her clawed hands on his skin and her words echoed in his ears.

_You are hollow, too. You have a hole where your heart used to be. You are a tormented soul. You are one of us and you don't even know it yet.._

He felt suddenly chilled and wished briefly that Renji would return. The cave felt suddenly cold and too quiet. He jumped at the sound of his vice captain pushing through the bushes as he made his way back into the cave. Byakuya gave a small sigh of relief and busied himself with the supplies. He searched them briefly and withdrew some dried fruit. As Renji approached him and sat facing him, he handed his vice captain some of the fruit and met the questioning eyes.

"I imagine you have more than a few questions, Renji," he said softly, "I am recovered enough to answer them. Ask."

He could tell by the worried look in his vice captain's eyes that this was not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Powerless**

"Look," Renji said, meeting Byakuya's eyes squarely, "A lot has happened in a short space of time. I do have many questions, but as far as having questions that really need to be answered right away, I only have one. After you answer it, we can talk about everything else."

Byakuya nodded, his eyes lowered.

"All right. Captain, I just have to know. I need you to help me understand this. I know you have a lot to deal with. I know you came here to start doing that. But, Captain Kuchiki, I am your vice captain. More than that, I had just finished telling you that I would listen to you and defend you. Why did you leave like that in the middle of the night without me? Wait, before you answer, I want you to remember that I promised to be at your side and watch your back. Yet, not only did you leave me…you left everything that represents who you are…and you left behind your zanpakuto. Why? Tell me why."

Byakuya looked up at Renji and the vice captain could see a struggle going on in the dark conflicted eyes that met his. He waited as his captain pondered the question.

"You don't ask the easy questions, do you, Renji?" Byakuya said softly, "You may think there is a simple answer to that, but giving you an answer to this is not as simple as you think."

"It isn't as difficult as you make it sound," Renji insisted, his anger rising, "You said you trust me. If that is true, then why didn't you at least tell me you were leaving? Is this how you show that you trust me?"

Renji suddenly noticed that Byakuya looked extremely uncomfortable. His eyes were widening, his breathing had quickened and, unbelievingly, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Are you all right?" Renji asked, his anger fading as concern made its way to the fore.

Byakuya's eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Captain Kuchiki, what happened?" he asked, abandoning caution and taking hold of the captain's shoulder.

Byakuya's eyes rose to meet his and Renji was shocked at the pained look his captain was giving him.

"What is happening?" Renji pleaded, "Tell me what is going on. Captain, I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Byakuya closed his eyes against what was happening. He was sick at the thought of putting it into words. If he said it, it would become real…and if it was real, then…

"You…You got angry…and your reiatsu flared, Renji," he stammered, praying silently that somehow Renji would understand without him having to say the rest.

"Huh?" Renji huffed, looking confused, "What? You mean my reiatsu…did that to you? How could it? I mean, I know I haven't gotten abnormally strong, so…"

He trailed off, studying Byakuya's lowered head and closed eyes. Suddenly, the captain's problem became crystal clear to him. Suddenly, Renji couldn't think of anything to say. He just sat staring at the captain whose spiritual pressure was legendary among the soul reapers. To think of Byakuya Kuchiki, bending under the weight of the spiritual pressure of someone else was…

"Impossible," he said, barely aware he had spoken aloud.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I assure you, Renji, it is possible. You asked me why I left the Sereitei…why I left without you…why I left the symbols of my status and power…why I left Senbonzakura behind? The truth is, I left the Sereitei because I realized that the soul reapers with stronger powers were having a negative effect on me. I left you behind, because your reiatsu was part of the problem…and also because if you had objected to my leaving, I wouldn't have been able to force the issue. I left the symbols of my status as a noble, because I am not the person I was. And I left my haori and Senbonzakura, because…I no longer have the power to deserve the right to wear the haori or wield that weapon. I cannot even speak to Senbonzakura."

He paused, waiting for Renji to respond, but he only stared back at Byakuya at a loss for words. Byakuya went on.

"I thought that the problem would resolve itself. I waited through two weeks to see if anything would change. When it did not, I wondered if, perhaps the condition could be permanent. I came here because this place resonates with me. It is here that I met Hisana. It is here that I, once before, overcame difficult circumstances. It is here that I first used my Ban Kai in battle. Also, the spiritual pressure is less here. It was somewhere I could go to see if I could regain what was lost. But then the hollow appeared…and you saw what happened, Renji."

"That's why you couldn't move. That's why she was able to get so close to you and absorb your attack. But…you used your flash step!"

"I used a single flash step and a low level kido attack…and I collapsed, Renji. It is a fact. Although I should have begun to regain my powers, I am basically powerless. That being the case, I had to leave the Sereitei, because if it my powers are permanently lost and it became known to anyone of significant rank, then my life, as I know it, would disappear before my eyes. By coming here, I have a place to try to regain what I lost. And if it becomes evident that they truly are gone for good, I have time to deal with that before returning to the Sereitei to face the consequences."

Renji was stunned into silence. He stared at Byakuya in wordlessly, wondering how he could possibly really have lost his powers. Certainly, he had been badly injured…but…he was Byakuya Kuchiki, strongest of the soul reapers. How could he go from that to one as weak as a kitten in a single day? And how was Renji going to help him? Suddenly, a thought struck him and he grabbed his zanpakuto, startling the captain.

"Renji, what are you…"

"I know what to do. I know how to find out…and no one else has to know."

Byakuya sighed impatiently.

"What do you mean, Renji?"

"I can summon Zabimaru. You know that Zabimaru could tell us whether or not your powers will return."

Byakuya was silent for a long moment, his eyes fixed on the ground. Renji moved forward and placed a supportive hand on his captain's shoulder. Byakuya kept his eyes on the ground, but his hand rose and came to rest lightly on his vice captain's. He closed his eyes.

"Okay," he said in a shaken voice, "I do need to know. I imagine I should find out as soon as possible, so I can…"

Renji took his other hand and put it under Byakuya's chin, raising his eyes.

"So you can begin to train," Renji said reassuringly, "so you can work on getting your powers back."

The uncertainty in Byakuya's dark eyes gave way to deep gratitude. He squeezed the hand that still rested on his shoulder and nodded.

Renji gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto and called Zabimaru to him. Slowly, the baboon king appeared before them, glaring at them sternly.

"Zabimaru," Renji said softly.

_I know why you have called me. I can help you._

Zabimaru gazed at Byakuya briefly, then the snake tail whipped around suddenly, striking the captain, sending him crashing to the cave floor and plunging him into unconsciousness.

"What the hell?" gasped Renji, "Zabimaru, why did you do that?"

_It was necessary. If the news is not good, you should be the one to tell him._

Zabimaru studied Byakuya for a few minutes, then released a field of red spirit energy that wrapped around the captain and pulsated softly.

_You know that the power of the soul reaper is a combination of body, mind, and heart. His body has been heavily damaged. The centers that channel his spirit energy have been burned by Shinzou's power. They have shut down to give them time to heal. But they need to be reopened. He will need training to do that._

"But his power will return?"

_I did not say that. There is more. His heart is conflicted with guilt…and that guilt is interfering with his powers. He needs to resolve this if he wants to regain what he has lost. Whether or not he can do this will be determined by his inner strength and his will to succeed._

"What about his mind?" Renji asked.

_His mind is the one area that has not been damaged._

"That's good, right?"

Zabimaru frowned.

_Yes, but it can change quickly. Renji, you may know that when a human loses use of one of his senses, the rest compensate. In much the same way, when a soul reaper's body, mind, and heart fall out of balance, the stronger parts bolster the weaker to regain balance. Byakuya's mind was not injured, but is being taxed to compensate for the strain on his body and heart. He is precariously balanced. If we make a mistake, all will collapse and he will not recover his powers at all._

"Shit."

_Yes…And, Renji, I would strongly advise against telling him the truth of the situation._

"What?" Renji said, surprised, "Hey, he is trusting me to help him! How is it helping him if I lie to him?"

_Remember what I told you. His mind is bolstering the areas that have been damaged. If you tell him what I told you, his mind will be affected. It could bring everything crashing down. Think carefully, Renji. How would telling him all of this benefit him? Whether or not he regains his power is a delicate balance of factors. Nothing is certain. How will it affect his mind to know that?_

_Damn, _Renji thought,_ he's right. And I'm pretty sure I know what Byakuya would be doing right now if the situation were reversed. _

"Okay…okay, I won't tell him everything. But how do we bring back his power? I don't know what to do."

_Try starting with simple things. Sit with him and raise your reiatsu until he is affected…hold it there, then release. Gradually raise it over time to reopen his spirit centers. His body will strengthen. For the well-being of his mind, tell him that all is not lost. Encourage him._

"What about his heart?" I ask, looking down at him, "All of that guilt? What do I do about that?"

I cannot tell you what to do, because the heart is never a constant. I will tell you that you are the one person who can help him with this.

"What? Zabimaru, why me?"

_He trusts you._

"Is that all?"

_You have to help him regain his fighting spirit._

"And I do that by…"

_How would he do it if the situation were reversed, Renji?_

Renji chuckled.

"He'd take me out to the practice ground and beat the living hell out of me until I came to my senses," Renji said, sounding one hundred percent convinced of it.

Zabimaru nodded.

_Give him his weapon and don't give him a choice._

"Tough love. I'm definitely no stranger to that," admitted Renji, "The thing is, we're talking about me beating the hell out of Byakuya Kuchiki. It doesn't matter one bit that he's defenseless right now…or that what I'm doing is for his own good. If this works, he'll be at full power again. I'm sure he'll be pretty damned happy about it. He'll be grateful, too. But he won't forget what I do to him. He will find a way to make me pay. Damn! Catch 22. But there's nothing for it. I'm not going to leave him like this."

_Any other questions, Renji?_

"Yeah," Renji said softly, "How do I tell him?"

Sorry, I'm afraid you're on your own there. Just remember what I said.

Zabimaru shimmered softly and disappeared.

Renji turned back to Byakuya, watching the rise and fall of his breathing and wondering just how to approach telling him what was going on. It was pretty clear that he couldn't tell his captain the ugly truth, but what was he supposed to say? He couldn't claim it would be easy or that it would happen soon. All he could really do was to say it was possible and leave it pretty ambiguous. After that, it was all just a matter of training. Just putting one foot in front of the other.

Renji heard Byakuya stirring and leaned over him, looking down at him with concern in his eyes. The captain's dark eyes opened and slowly focused, the question already evident, even before he was gathered enough to ask it. Renji helped him sit up and Byakuya leaned against him, slowly regaining full awareness.

"What did Zabimaru tell you?" Byakuya asked, uncertainty plain in his features.

Renji swallowed.

"He said that if you want your powers to return, you need to train…a lot."

He looked to Renji like a man who had just escaped a death sentence, but some uncertainty remained.

"Did he say what kind of training would be beneficial?" Byakuya asked.

Renji nodded.

"You need to reopen your spirit energy centers. They were burned by Shinzou and they closed so that they could heal. We just need to expose you to increasing amounts of reiatsu to do that."

"And?"

"And you need to deal with your guilt, Captain. It is interfering with your recovery."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Yes," said Renji, and he turned away for a moment.

When he turned back, he held Senbonzakura in his hands. He held it out and Byakuya slowly took it, setting the sheathed katana in his lap and studying it. For a long time, he said nothing. Then he closed his eyes.

"Renji," he said quietly, "what do you think? Do you think I can do this? Do you think I will regain my powers?"

Renji placed a hand on each of his captain's strong shoulders and looked into his troubled eyes.

"What I think…what anyone else thinks is meaningless, Captain," he said, "What matters is what you think. And incidentally, I don't just think you'll regain your powers, I feel it in my heart. I know it. You need to know it, too, Captain."

Byakuya nodded, but Renji could see in his eyes that doubt still plagued him.

___

Byakuya looked to make sure Renji was asleep, then slipped out of the cave and walked back to the river. He sat down on a rock, watching the area darken and the water rushing past him.

_I sensed that Renji wasn't telling me everything. I know that I have a long way to go before I can recover, but at least I know now that it is possible. If it was impossible, it would have crushed me. As it is, this is extremely difficult. I don't mind training to channel more reiatsu or even working on swordplay, but there are two things I cannot seem to face. First, I still feel awful about what I did to Rukia. I've barely seen her since that day and I just don't know how to face her when I return. And even though I know Renji has forgiven me for what I did to him, I feel like there is a weight on my heart when I just think of it. Secondly, I don't know how to face Senbonzakura. I cannot even talk to her. I am a long way from being able to release her power, and I don't even know when Ban Kai might again be possible._

He tried clearing his mind and focusing on the dark water in front of him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out, trying to let the anxiety fade. He was beginning to feel more calm when suddenly, he felt a very light touch of reiatsu.

"Renji," he breathed softly, turning.

"Wrong, soul reaper!" said a familiar hissing voice.

The next thing he knew, he felt a hard shove and he tumbled from the rock and landed with a heavy splash in the black, rushing river. The situation would have been manageable if it hadn't been dark, but without light, he found himself disoriented and being thrown into rocks and debris. He grabbed wildly and managed to catch hold of the limb of a fallen tree. The water was rushing over him with such ferocity that he didn't know how long he could hold on. Throwing everything he had left into a burst of reiatsu, he reached for Renji, praying his vice captain would sense it and arrive before the hollow. Instead, he heard the hollow laugh somewhere nearby and he pressed up against the fallen tree, drawing down his spirit energy until it should have been too faint for the hollow to sense. She was almost directly above him, now. She was looking down. He pressed against the tree until the water was rushing over him so roughly that he could barely breathe. The cold was also draining him. It was cold enough during the day, but at night the river was freezing. He was feeling sick and light-headed now…and his hands were slipping.

He heard the hollow on the tree above him. She was hissing in annoyance at something. But his time had run out. His consciousness was fading. His hands lost their grip and felt himself being pulled away from the tree. The last thing he felt was the sensation of warm hands taking hold of his and a hard pull dragging him back toward the tree.

___

Renji came awake with a start, his heart pounding. He had been dreaming and then he'd felt a disturbance in the reiatsu around the cave. It was dark and he couldn't see much of anything.

"Captain Kuchiki?" he called softly.

There was no answer. Renji moved slowly to the cave entrance, careful to watch where he was going in case Byakuya was merely sleeping somewhere nearby. When he reached the cave entrance, a chill went through his body, leaving him cold to the core. He knew what he was feeling. He ducked back into the cave and grabbed Zabimaru and headed towards the river.

It was dark outside, but lighter than it was in the cave. Renji quickly followed the trail to the river and searched the area with his eyes and by reaching out to sense reiatsu. He felt the reiatsu of the hollow and dashed towards it. Seeing her on a fallen tree, he sent Zabimaru flying with a furious battle cry. The hollow turned and smiled wickedly at him, but, wary of him, turned and raced away.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji called frantically, running out onto the fallen tree.

He searched the length of the tree's limbs and was about to turn back, when a very faint touch of reiatsu reached him.

"Captain!" he cried, racing to the end of the tree and looking down.

Below him, Byakuya was hanging on to a limb, but his hands were slipping and he was almost at the end of it. Reaching down and stretching out, Renji caught hold of a pale extended hand, just as it slipped free of the limb. Pulling with all of his strength, he hauled Byakuya up onto the tree and leaned over him.

"Captain? Captain Kuchiki, can you hear me?" he called frantically.

There was no answer and Byakuya did not move. Renji lifted him and carried him to shore. He set the captain down and searched frantically for signs of life. He found a soft pulse and felt that Byakuya was breathing. He lifted the captain carefully and carried him back to the cave. Stripping away his wet clothes, Renji dried Byakuya's body off the best he could, then wrapped him in the large brown cloak. He leaned over Byakuya, rubbing his icy hands and talking to him gently. After a time, he was rewarded with a soft sigh and the sound of his name.

"Renji?"

"I'm here, Captain. How are you feeling now?"

Byakuya started to sit up, then realized he was wearing nothing but the cloak. He tightened it around himself and looked up at Renji gratefully.

"Thank you, Renji," he said softly, "Thank you for pulling me out of the water."

"I saw that hollow again, Captain. Is that how you ended up in the water?"

Byakuya nodded silently.

"It happened so fast that I didn't have time to react," the captain explained.

Renji looked at him with deep concern.

"Captain, you could have been killed. You shouldn't have been out there alone. I know you're not used to having to depend on others for your safety, but you have to stay close to me. I…don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Byakuya blinked in surprise at the emotion in Renji's brown eyes.

"Renji," he whispered, "Renji, I'm sorry. I just didn't think. I've never…actually had to worry just going for a walk that anything would harm me. I promise you, I didn't do this to worry you. I didn't do it on purpose…and I won't leave here without you again…you have my word."

Renji looked up at him and Byakuya was at a loss for words at the expressiveness of his vice captain's eyes. He realized suddenly that something had changed between them. This wasn't just a vice captain doing his job. Renji really cared about him. The feeling he got from that warmed him far more than the cloak that was tightly wrapped around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **Beneath the Surface**

Renji had to admit to himself that although meeting Byakuya on the battlefield was a dangerous and usually painful thing, that he loved crossing swords with his captain. His injuries might have stolen away his ability to channel spirit energy, but Byakuya was still a master swordsman. He wielded Senbonzakura with deadly accuracy, putting Renji on the defensive time after time. He did not go easy on his vice captain, but Renji did not expect or want mercy from Byakuya. The slight sting he felt when an attack connected only made the battle seem more real, sending adrenaline through Renji, making him feel strong and alive.

Byakuya was surprised at his vice captain's tenacity, but then Renji loved battle. Where the captain saw it as more of a necessary evil, Renji savored it. And Byakuya was forced to admit to himself that battling his vice captain for sport was strangely enjoyable. The closer Renji came to striking him, the more exciting the battle felt. In addition, Byakuya realized that when they engaged in practice battles, he was able to clearly see the younger man's growth as a fighter. Renji, it turned out, was truly gifted at reading his opponent, learning his strategy, and calmly undoing it in the most thrilling fashion. Byakuya was captivated. He had to wonder to himself why he had never done this before.

Byakuya was questioning a lot of things he had or hadn't done before because of what had happened with Rukia, Ichigo, and his young vice captain. In particular, he couldn't stop thinking about something Renji had said in their battle in the Sereitei, the battle that had nearly cost Renji his life.

_It figures you wouldn't take the time to be aware of your own subordinate's progress._

They were harsh words, but they were also honest ones. And because of the fact that they came from Renji, Byakuya found himself trusting the criticism. Accepting that, he had become resolved to change. When they returned to the Sereitei, Byakuya planned for Renji and himself to change the way the 6th division was run. Thinking of working so closely with Renji to effect that change was a source of great motivation to Byakuya. He had to regain his power before they could begin. He found himself doing something he hadn't done for years. He looked forward to something. He was excited about making it happen. Renji was changing a very basic tenet of the noble's life. Renji, Byakuya found, was making life enjoyable for him. He found himself suddenly wanting to return the favor.

Bringing something equivalent to Renji's life was fast becoming one of the captain's most sought after goals. There had to be a way beyond words to show his vice captain his gratitude. He wasn't so good at doing that, but Renji was one who was good at seeing past the surface of things. It made him a talented swordsman, and it made him a valued friend. Byakuya was cautious to maintain a careful distance. Friend of no, Renji was his subordinate. As they broke new ground in their association, they must not forget that each had their own crucial role to play in the 6th division. So his overtures of friendship to Renji were always somewhat indirect and delivered with an air of indifference. They never spoke of it directly. It simply was what it was. Secretly, Byakuya deeply enjoyed this.

He did not very much enjoy the current role reversal going on between him. Where Byakuya had always been the stronger of the two, his injuries had weakened him significantly. He now had to place himself in the hands of a subordinate to regain what he had lost. If it had been any other subordinate, Byakuya could not have forced himself to endure it. But because it was Renji who was guiding him through his recovery, Byakuya found himself able to relinquish some of the tight controls he had always hidden behind. It left him vulnerable, open to attack. But Renji would never take advantage of that. Byakuya believed that with all of his heart.

Right now he was placing more trust in his vice captain than he had ever placed in anyone before. Renji currently held Byakuya's future, and thus his life, in his capable hands. Right now those hands were tightly wrapped around one wicked zanpakuto, and they were giving the recovering captain one hell of a fight.

"Try releasing it now," Renji said, cleanly blocking Byakuya's senka attack.

Stopping a flash step attack was extremely difficult, but Renji made it look like child's play.

Byakuya reached out with his mind, trying to connect with the katana's inner spirit. Renji waited patiently, panting softly from the exertion of the fight.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said softly.

There was a reaction in the sword. Byakuya felt the touch of the sword's inner spirit on his mind and the sword glowed pink for a moment. Unfortunately, it faded before the release was complete. Before Byakuya could react to the failure, Renji launched another barrage of sword strikes. He wasn't giving his captain time to wallow in self-pity. Byakuya, though taken somewhat off-guard, was very grateful for that.

They battled off and on for several hours before the day grew warm and they retreated to the river. The water was cold, but after a few hours of swordplay, it felt wonderful to plunge into its depths, to feel its icy shock on their skin. They bathed first, then rested in the shallows, perfectly at ease with each other, clothes and mental barriers, for the moment relinquished. In that moment, they were just two young men enjoying the splendor of a beautiful day. Afterward, they dressed and walked slowly back to the cave, their conversation guiding them back to the task at hand, the reclaiming of Byakuya's lost powers…something both of them sought with equivalent dedication.

"You've made a lot of progress," Renji observed, earning a discontented grunt from his captain.

"Not enough by half. Sosuke Aizen will probably have taken over the living world and the Sereitei by the time we return if I continue to move at this rate," Byakuya countered.

"Hmm," said Renji, indulging in a rare bit of karmic payback, "Who is it who is always nagging me about my impatience?"

Byakuya gave him a sharp look that quickly resolved itself into a mildly annoyed expression. The quick self-correction did not escape Renji's awareness and he smiled to himself.

"First of all, it is not impatience to realize that one's progress needs to be faster to be useful. Secondly, I do not nag…ever. I correct. And finally, you are impatient."

Renji found that he could not contain himself anymore. A hard chuckle escaped him, drawing another annoyed look from his captain.

"I stand corrected, Captain," Renji said, barely staving off another chuckle.

He didn't miss the captain's fleeting smile or the swiftness with which Byakuya turned away, so Renji wouldn't see. It only confirmed what he had been feeling for some time. Byakuya was enjoying his company. He was enjoying the companionship. The thought warmed Renji. His captain was changing by leaps and bounds, slowly allowing the indifferent mask he wore to fall away so that Renji could better see the complex man who lay beneath. Out of respect for that man, Renji kept quiet about what was happening. If Byakuya intended for it to become obvious, he would say something. That he didn't indicated to Renji that he simply wasn't ready to deal with it on a conscious level. That was perfectly fine with the vice captain. He could play along. It was a very pleasant mental game between them.

"Are you up to some kido practice, Captain?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Byakuya replied, glancing at him, "That would be good."

"You should eat something first, Captain," Renji suggested, "The increased power will…"

"I am aware of the increased need for sustenance required during power increases, Vice Captain," Byakuya said shortly.

He did not, however, enter the cave to eat. He only sat outside the entrance, sipping green tea and taking a few stray bites of what Renji brought him. Renji frowned when he realized how little the captain had eaten, but it's not like he could force Byakuya to do anything. He was the captain. If he wanted to risk threshold sickness, Renji couldn't stop him. He could, he decided, make sure that he was prepared to treat it.

After lunch, they made their way out to the plain where Byakuya's fighting unit had fallen. Renji had to wonder how the captain could handle training in a place with such a painful resonance, but when he considered the fact that Byakuya seemed to be really enjoying their training, he had to conclude that it seemed that he might be trying to replace the painful memories with newer, more pleasant ones. The thought made Renji smile.

"Is something amusing, Abarai?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

It was happening more often. Just as Renji was finding himself more in tune with Byakuya's moods, the captain seemed noticeably more cognizant of his. It was nice, but it paved the way to more than a few awkward moments…like this one.

"No, Captain, I just…felt like smiling."

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment.

"Interesting," he said softly, then he turned away and took a stance fighting distance from Renji.

Renji raised a kido shield and waited. Byakuya raised his hands and held them close together.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33, Sokatsui!"

The blue fire that shot from the captain's hands was respectably strong, but Renji didn't remember ever hearing Byakuya use the incantation.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui!"

The shot without incantation was much weaker and Renji doubted it would have hurt anything other than Chappy the Bunny. He chuckled to himself at the thought, then quickly dropped the smile when he noticed the fact that Byakuya was looking at him with what looked suspiciously close to a hurt expression. It was there, then gone in a flash.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!"

The lightning that struck his shield next would have killed Chappy and about a hundred of his friends. The captain's hurt feelings were quickly turning into anger. Renji cringed, but knew better than to say anything. He made a mental note to do a better job of masking his responses. In any case, Byakuya's anger seemed to be working in his favor. The power of his attacks continued to grow until they crashed against Renji's kido shield and destroyed it in a burst of light. The captain kept at him far longer than he should have, considering his injuries and the fact that he was eating so little. Renji was worried. He was almost to the point of risking Byakuya's anger by pointing it out to him, when the captain suddenly swayed dizzily and dropped to the ground.

"Shit!" Renji exclaimed, running quickly to his side.

He leaned over the fallen captain, calling his name and rubbing his wrists. He quickly discovered that it had no effect and after examining Byakuya for a moment, he reached the conclusion that his fears had been realized.

"Damn, threshold sickness!" he muttered, "I should have said something sooner."

He lifted Byakuya and carried him back to the cave and laid him down, covering him with his cloak. His captain was moving restlessly now, moaning softly and thrashing about, a heavy sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Renji made a cup of green tea and added the green powder he had prepared earlier. He was inwardly thankful that it had occurred to him to make it before the kido practice had started. He would have had a hard time preparing it while trying to manage the symptoms at the same time. He stirred the tea and let it sit for several minutes. When it was ready, he took it to Byakuya, carefully lifting the semi-conscious captain and coaxing him to take several sips. When he was certain the captain had had enough, he sat back and waited, watching Byakuya closely.

Threshold sickness was sometimes serious, and left untreated it could be deadly. Renji had had a serious case of it once and it had not been pretty. He judged that Byakuya's illness was at least as serious as his had been. He looked extremely uncomfortable. He thrashed around more violently now, his body bathed in sweat and Renji knew that he might be semi-conscious, but that he was in quite a bit of pain. It would take a few more minutes for the medication to kick in. Renji swallowed hard. When it did start to affect Byakuya, Renji knew things would get dicey indeed. His eye on Byakuya, he picked up his zanpakuto and moved a little closer to the cave entrance. It would be any minute now…

"Abarai!"

He didn't need to look behind him to know that Byakuya was on his feet again and heading his way. Renji dashed out of the cave entrance with his captain hard on his heels. It was an expected response. The drawback of the cure for threshold sickness was that the one who administered it usually faced the wrath of the medication's recipient. He couldn't really blame Byakuya for his reaction. The medication caused a full-body sensation of pins and needles, followed by the feeling of being set on fire, chased by one hell of a headache. The pain didn't last long though, because the medication finished the recipient off with total collapse and an extended period of sleep. The real problem was what happened between the onset of the response and the collapse. Stronger soul reapers like Byakuya usually had plenty of time to beat the sadist who gave them the medication to a bloody pulp before hitting the ground. Although he felt a bit guilty for it, Renji honestly hoped that Byakuya's weaker state would result in a shorter beating for him.

He turned quickly, sensing the captain's senka attack, blocking Senbonzakura with a clang.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Seeing the weapon beginning to release, Renji brought Zabimaru around again and sent it crashing into Byakuya's weapon, halting the release. Renji made a mental note to tell Byakuya later that his Shikai had returned. But at the moment, he was flash stepping for his life. Behind him, Byakuya raised Senbonzakura and let it go.

"Crap!" hissed Renji, knowing he couldn't stop the captain's Ban Kai.

Luckily for Renji, the Ban Kai failed to release and Senbonzakura crashed to the ground at Byakuya's feet. Feeling a stab of sympathy for the captain, Renji flash stepped to his side, forgetting for a moment that Byakuya was currently bent on killing him. It was nearly a fatal error. Abandoning his weapon, Byakuya dived onto Renji, taking him to the ground and fastening his hands tightly around his vice captain's throat. Renji saw a flash of stars and the world began to grow hazy and distorted. Just as he gave himself up for lost, Byakuya reared back howling in pain. Renji gave a sigh of relief as the captain's eyes rolled back and he dropped in a heap on top of his shaken vice captain.

Renji heaved a sigh of relief and gave Byakuya a gentle shove, then lay next to him, panting heavily. He'd been lucky. If the captain had been at full strength, and if the Ban Kai hadn't killed him, the body-slam and strangling would have finished him off for sure. He studied Byakuya in the fading light. His expression was much more peaceful now that the medication had kicked in.

All of a sudden, Renji really thought about what had just happened…about what would happen if anyone ever found out. It was funny as hell when he thought about it. He couldn't quite contain his laughter at the thought, but even as he considered what all of his friends' reactions would be, Renji knew he wouldn't say a word to anyone. The sight of the great Byakuya Kuchiki chasing his hapless vice captain across the rocky plains of Inuzuri, wielding Senbonzakura and howling like a madman, was something he would keep to himself, a priceless jewel in the hidden trove of friendship they shared.

Still smiling, he lifted Byakuya gently over his shoulder and carried him back to the cave. He set him down and covered him with his cloak, then made himself a cup of tea and sat down nearby. He sat up for some time after, thinking about the way things had changed between them and how lucky he felt to be able to share this kind of closeness with the usually stoic and reserved captain. It made him feel so happy that he wasn't even fazed when Byakuya burst into wakefulness and dashed out of the cave, pausing outside, dropping to his knees, and retching uncontrollably. He simply followed his captain outside, holding him until the fit was over, then helped him back inside and offered him another cup of tea. He did have to work exceptionally hard to keep himself from saying the obvious…I told you so. He felt relatively certain that Byakuya had gotten the message. No need to risk death again, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Deadly Game**

Renji sat up slowly, wondering if the sound he had heard was real or part of the odd dream he had been having. His eyes searched the dark corners of the cave and found nothing out of the ordinary. Still, he moved away from his sleeping captain's side. There was no need to wake the recovering captain if it wasn't necessary. He crawled across the floor, catlike and silent, his ears straining. He felt the very light brush of an odd reiatsu somewhere in the darkness outside. Cautiously, he lifted Zabimaru and, with a glance at Byakuya, continued to the cave entrance.

Peering through the spaces in the bushes that hid the entrance, Renji scanned the area briefly. All was quiet, but he still sensed that odd reiatsu. Edging forward, he looked further into the darkness and saw a pale red hovering light. Renji froze.

"I see you," the red hollow said softly, "Come to me, soul reaper."

He turned back to wake Byakuya, but was suddenly overcome by a strange dizziness, a sense of confusion. He hesitated. In that moment of hesitation, the hollow closed the distance and her clawed hands took hold of him.

Suddenly regaining his senses, Renji lifted Zabimaru forcing the hollow back. She hovered in the air near him, hissing softly and sending more waves of spellbinding power washing over him. Renji realized that he was in serious trouble. His legs felt weak and it was all he could do to stay on his feet and raise Zabimaru in defense.

"Do you like games, soul reaper?" she asked, her red eyes transfixing him, "I want to play a game with you and the other. Will you play?"

"Stay back!" he warned her, loosing Zabimaru into his jagged released form, "I will kill you if you come any closer."

"So brave, so strong…" the hollow said, her eyes pulsating.

Was she moving? He could no longer tell…and he couldn't move. She was too close and Renji couldn't cry out in warning. Her clawed hands reached for him again, this time pulling him close.

"You are red like me," she said, gazing into his eyes, "You have fire in your soul. You will taste like that fire. But don't worry…I won't devour you yet. We still have a game to play, soul reaper. I want him…the beautiful one. Call him."

Renji struggled madly to break free of the hollow's grasp, but she held him tightly now, her reiatsu draining him of strength and her eyes boring into him, sending his mind spinning.

"I said to call for him."

Renji still resisted, straining against her grip, reaching out for Zabimaru with his thoughts, but he could not break free and his zanpakuto did not answer. He felt pain as the hollow reached up, calmly grasped him by the throat and squeezed. When this did not work, she leaned forward and bared an evil looking set of fangs.

"Call him or I will devour you now," she hissed.

"Do it then!" Renji spat at her, "You won't touch him! You won't fucking touch him!"

She brought her mouth to his throat and bit down. It took everything inside him not to scream. The shock of pain was followed by an even sharper pain as the hollow began to devour his soul. Renji had experienced nearly every kind of pain there was, but he had never felt anything like this. Although he hated himself for it, his mouth opened and from the depths of his endangered soul erupted a soul-rending cry.

"That is better," the hollow said, smiling and licking his blood from her lips.

Renji collapsed in her arms, semi-conscious and moaning in pain. Byakuya burst from the cave entrance.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

His sword dissolved into thousands of petal blades that spun around Renji and slashed at the hollow. She shifted suddenly and, to his dismay, Byakuya saw blood on Renji's face. He drew back, staring.

"Beautiful soul reaper, "she hissed, pulling Renji closer, "why have you come? Does this one belong to you? Is he yours?"

Byakuya shook softly as he felt her reiatsu assault him. He was still slightly groggy from the threshold sickness, but he felt some of his power returning. Still, the hollows eyes bored into him and her reiatsu left him weak and confused.

"He is my vice captain," Byakuya said in a low threatening growl, "Let him go."

Still gazing intently at Byakuya, the hollow dipped her head and licked some of the blood from Renji's cheek. The vice captain moaned softly again and Byakuya's heart skipped. His hand tightened on his sword.

"I like the way he tastes, beautiful soul reaper. He tastes like fire…like fire and white light."

"Stop," Byakuya said, an edge of desperation entering his voice, "Don't hurt him."

The hollow smiled.

"So you do want him back. I will give him to you, beautiful soul reaper. I will give him back if you will play a game with me. He will be the prize if you win. You and this one will be my prize if you lose. Will you play?"

Byakuya frowned.

"Let my vice captain go. Let him go…and I will…yield to you. I will go with you," Byakuya said softly.

"That is not a game, beautiful soul reaper. That is winning without playing. I desire a game. We will play hide-and-go-seek. You have seven days to find us in Hueco Mundo. If you find us, you may do battle with me to win him back. If you do not find us, he will die. I will make him a hollow. I know you don't want that. Try your best, beautiful soul reaper…because if you lose, he and I will come to devour your soul. Good-bye, beautiful soul reaper. I will wait for you."

"No!" cried Byakuya, running forward, raising his sword, "Renji!"

The red hollow shimmered and she, as well as the vice captain, disappeared before his terrified eyes.

___

Sosuke Aizen was a bit surprised. In truth, he wasn't accustomed to being taken by surprise, but it did happen sometimes…like now. Nikira hovered in the air in front of him, gazing down at the soul reaper who knelt within a kido shield, conscious but unable to move, at Aizen's feet.

"Nikira," he said in his calm and deceptively gentle way, "you seem to believe you have brought me quite a prize. I know vice captain Abarai. We are acquainted. He is a seated officer, but I fail to see how he could possibly be useful to me. Give me one good reason why I should not just kill him right now."

The red hollow smiled cryptically.

"Lord Aizen, once I realized who the beautiful soul reaper was, I watched him with this one. It was informative. You will find this one to be most useful."

"First of all," Aizen said, raising an eyebrow, "who is this 'beautiful soul reaper' and second, why would that make Renji Abarai more useful?"

Nikira laughed softly.

"The beautiful one is Byakuya Kuchiki," she stated proudly.

"Yes," said Aizen, starting to sound less patient, "It makes sense that he would be with his vice captain. Byakuya would have been useful. This one is not."

"They are close friends."

Now Aizen's eyebrows rose.

"Close…friends? Byakuya Kuchiki has no friends. He is a cold, arrogant bastard who is despised almost as much as I am in the Serietei."

"He is not cold, not towards this man. They are close friends. I watched them bond for hours and hours before concluding this. Byakuya was recovering from his wounds, trying to regain his power and he depended heavily on this one to help him."

"Why not just take Byakuya?" Aizen asked pointedly.

Nikira smiled widely.

"Lord Aizen, aren't you always playing games for your enjoyment? This is a fun game. And like you've also said, 'getting there' is half the fun. I have given Byakuya seven days to find this one. If he finds me, he will be allowed to fight to get his vice captain back. If not, I'll turn Abarai into a hollow and we will go after Byakuya together. Quite a game, right?"

Now it was Sosuke Aizen's turn to smile.

"You know, Nikira, this could turn out to be a very enjoyable game, but it will be even more enjoyable if we add a bit of complexity."

The red hollow gazed at him questioningly. He smiled at her confusion.

"I have had a fascination for Captain Kuchiki for some time. He is a very powerful soul reaper, like me. I didn't judge him useful enough to include in my plans, because he didn't seem to have any real weak points. There was Rukia, of course, but then, I never judged their association strong enough to be useful. It seems there is more to Byakuya than meets the eye. That being the case, let me see if I can't do something to make this game more profitable and fun.

Aizen rose and approached Renji, reaching down to catch his chin and raise it so the vice captain could meet his eyes. Renji glared angrily up into the eyes of the most infamous traitor in the history of the Sereitei and wished he could have one moment with Zabimaru so he could kill the bastard.

"Renji…welcome to Hueco Mundo," Aizen said softly.

Renji spat at him angrily, earning him a sharp kick in the stomach from Gin, who had entered the room during the exchange. The vice captain grunted sharply in pain although the kido field kept him from a more overt response.

"Renji," Aizen said reprovingly, "You will need to use better manners than that or the consequences could be…painful."

"I…don't give…a damn!" Renji gasped, "you fucking bastard!"

Gin kicked him again, harder this time. Aizen grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back roughly. Renji spat at him again and Aizen slapped his face soundly. Renji stared at the floor now, his chest heaving.

"Atrocious manners," Aizen said softly, "Gin, I wonder if you can't instill better manners in this young officer before I speak with him further. Renji, I will be back. You might consider if your attempts to anger me are really worth it."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Renji alone with Gin and Nikira. Nikira stood back, watching him with what looked to Renji like predatory eyes. Gin stepped forward, grinning widely.

"Well now," he said, looking around the room, "What should we do first, Renji?"

He picked up a large whip with a bladed tip. Renji groaned inwardly, but forced himself to hold still and stay quiet. He managed not to make a sound as Gin began the assault. After a few harsh strikes, Gin stepped forward and grabbed him by the hair as Aizen had and forced his head back. Looking down into Renji's wide brown eyes, Gin allowed his slitted eyes to open, revealing deadly golden eyes that entranced Renji. The vice captain was frozen in their spell. Gin laughed.

"Now we'll hear you, won't we?" he said harshly, "You may have held out before, but now you can't. I want you to scream…and now you will."

The whip rose and fell. Renji held out for three more strikes, earning a surprised grunt from Gin. But finally, he gave out under the weight of Gin's wicked gaze and the air was shattered with resounding screams.

___

Byakuya stood at the entrance to Urahara's shop in the living world and tried to talk himself out of taking the final few steps and knocking. He knew it was unavoidable. It wasn't as though he would be able to find anyone other than the demon cat who could help him to regain his lost Ban Kai. But Yoruichi was so…annoying! He could hardly even think about her without wanting to inflict damage on something or someone. But if he didn't take those steps, then Renji was going to die.

That was enough to set his feet in motion, to make him relinquish his pride. Not so long ago, that would not have been the case. Before his injury, before the time he'd spent in Inuzuri with Renji, he could have convinced himself that it didn't matter to him if Renji lived or died. He would have been lying, of course, but he could have convinced himself of it. But the truth was that he had always felt that Renji was somehow different, unique, special. Even when Renji turned on him, even as he fought with the vice captain, Byakuya had to admit that he hadn't wanted to hurt Renji. And afterward, he realized that hurting Renji had hurt him too.

That frightened Byakuya. It was something he didn't understand at the time. He understood it now. Even back then, something had been forming between them, something warm and compelling. Renji was his vice captain, yes…but what had happened was that Byakuya had found himself desiring Renji's company…his friendship. Byakuya didn't have friends…he had associates. There were people he encountered, but he didn't seek their company unless there was some reason. It hadn't always been like that. When Hisana was alive, he had had a desire to be close to other people. He had associated with other people because it was enjoyable. That had stopped with Hisana's death. Standing on the steps of Urahara's shop, Byakuya suddenly realized why he had done that…why he had shut himself off from other people. What had happened that day, when Hisana died, was that Byakuya Kuchiki had become afraid.

For him, the price of love was loss. He had loved his parents and they died. He had depended on Yoruichi for companionship after his parents' deaths and she abandoned him. His own captain and fighting unit had perished before his eyes. Hisana had died. His grandfather had died. Each time, he was left behind. He hated that feeling. After Hisana's death, he had distanced himself because he never wanted to feel that feeling again.

But when Renji stayed with him during his recovery. As they had worked side-by-side to recover his lost powers, something wonderful and very frightening had happened. Byakuya had come to depend on Renji, not just for support in his recovery, but for friendship. And now he stood poised to lose Renji.

So had it been wrong for him to allow the closeness with his vice captain to form? Should he have kept himself closed off? Could he have even done that? Because now he was feeling that wanting closeness with his vice captain hadn't been a choice…it had been a need.

Why Renji?

It was, of course, a given that they spent lots of time together. Renji was his vice captain. But Renji had always been interesting to be around. Unlike most people, he was buoyant and talkative, even in Byakuya's presence. Most people weren't like that around Byakuya. That was probably his own doing, but it fascinated him that Renji could be so unaffected, that he didn't concern himself with others' impressions of the stoic captain. Renji was just, well…Renji. And Byakuya liked and respected that.

And now, he had started looking ahead to their future. He and Renji were going to make the 6th division a stronger fighting unit. But they would never have the chance if he didn't get his vice captain back. There were no two ways about it. He was going to save Renji. End of story. Swallowing his pride, he took those last few steps and entered the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Petal Princess**

Renji had to admit to himself that he was afraid. Normally, he didn't feel much fear. Living in the Rukon District had made him strong enough physically to beat the hell out of most things that threatened him and it had helped him to build internal walls to protect his heart. Renji was tough when it came to things that threatened him, but Renji Abarai had a weakness. Living in the Rukon and watching so many of his friends die had left him haunted. He knew he couldn't stop himself from being close to other people, and he also knew that loss was a constant. He couldn't stand that. So he resolved to get stronger to protect the ones he loved. By protecting them, he protected his weak spot…his huge heart.

Right now, his heart was very focused on protecting someone. Aizen and Nikira were going to hurt Byakuya. Renji knew it and he had to find a way to stop them. He had already failed to protect his captain once before…and Renji had sworn that it would never happen again. He still intended to keep that vow. Even locked in a cell in Hueco Mundo, even as they beat him so hard that he couldn't stop screaming in pain, he wasn't going to let harm come to his captain. He had to find a way. It wasn't just his duty. Right now, it was what he lived for. It was the reason he still screamed in defiance through the pain. It was the reason that no matter how much pain they inflicted, he wouldn't break. He was going to survive. He was going to survive and he was going to protect his captain. He didn't just want to. He had to. He had sworn to.

Sosuke Aizen watched with a calm expression as Gin continued to strike the imprisoned vice captain again and again. Aizen was fascinated. It seemed impossible that anyone could withstand such a beating without begging for mercy. Renji was far stronger than Aizen had given him credit for being. It made him curious…so curious that he stepped forward and motioned for Gin to stop. Gin stepped back and Aizen approached the vice captain, placing a hand under the young man's chin and raising his eyes. They were still strong, angry, and defiant.

"Fascinating," he said softly, "Tell me, Renji Abarai, how did you get to be so strong? What makes you able to withstand so much pain?"

Renji just laughed sarcastically, his chest heaving and his body drenched in trickling blood and sweat. Aizen was too curious to become angry about that.

"Renji…"

The hand under his chin released and touched his cheek.

"Tell me Renji, where does this strength come from? Aizen asked, gazing down at him.

"You wouldn't understand…" Renji hissed, "so don't bother asking."

"Hmm," Aizen said, studying him closely, "Continue, Gin."

As Gin struck Renji again, Nikira motioned for Aizen to come closer. She leaned toward him and whispered in his ear.

"Threaten the beautiful one," she breathed, "and watch what happens."

With a deeply curious expression, Aizen moved back to Renji's side.

"I have decided how to make use of you, Renji," he said softly, "I have decided that you are going to help me."

"I would never help a sick bastard like you!" Renji cried.

"Of course you will," said Aizen, "because I'm not going to give you a choice. You are going to help me trap your captain. I want to bring him here. I'll break him, Renji. He'll shatter into a million pieces. No one will be able to put Byakuya Kuchiki back together when I'm done with him. And when he's broken, I'll make him serve me. How does that sound, Renji?"

The redhead's eyes caught fire and his body strained against his bonds. The sound that issued from his throat made even Gin step back. To their amazement, the chains that held him shattered and he dove onto Aizen, seeking to tear him apart. It took all three of them to drag him away and bind him again.

Aizen had paled slightly and there was blood on his uniform. He was again amazed at Renji's strength. But as much as he would have liked to bring Renji to his side to use, he would be difficult to control. There was only one way to gain that control. Aizen approached Renji, staring appreciatively down into his deadly, feral eyes.

"Amazing," he whispered.

He withdrew his zanpakuto and moved closer. But Renji's eyes did not show him fear. They showed defiance. But defiance wouldn't be enough. No one had ever broken the hypnosis. Renji might be strong, but Aizen was certain that Kyoka Suigetsu could bring him under his control. He raised the zanpakuto.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

The golden light surrounded Renji. His eyes went wide for a moment and then he fell.

Aizen turned back to Nikira and noticed that she was smiling widely.

"This game is fun now, right?" she queried.

"Yes," agreed Aizen, smiling, "This game is fun."

___

Yoruichi felt a brush of familiar reiatsu. She looked up, her face registering surprise as she encountered Byakuya Kuchiki. Only…he didn't really look so much like himself. He was somewhat disheveled, dressed in the simple peasant's clothes of the Rukon District. He was more pale than usual, thinner…and there was something about his eyes. They looked…worried. She smiled up at him curiously.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, what are you doing here?"

Byakuya forced down the instant feeling of annoyance and tried not to scowl at her. It would only make things worse…if that was possible.

"Yoruichi," he said quietly, "I…"

"Yes?" she said, stepping closer and studying his face.

He cringed inwardly, but forced the words out.

"I need your help. May we talk privately?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, motioning to a room off to the right.

He followed her into the room and they sat down next to a low table. Noting that Byakuya seemed to be having some trouble deciding what to say, Yoruichi took control.

"Byakuya, it's very strange. You've come to me asking for help…something you would not do unless things were very serious. And you are dressed in peasant's clothes…and unescorted. Byakuya, what is going on? Where is Renji?"

She didn't miss the flash of pain that entered and quickly left his dark eyes.

"Renji has been taken by a hollow," Byakuya said, his voice softer than Yoruichi had ever heard it, "I have only seven days to find him…but before I can go, I need you to help me. Yoruichi, when Gin's blade struck me, it did more damage than originally thought. I discovered while in the healing center, that despite the improvements in the condition of my body, my powers were not returning. I was also being slowly suffocated by the strong reiatsu present in the Sereitei. I left the Sereitei alone and went to Inuzuri. I hoped that there I would be able to train until my powers returned. But…I was attacked by a very strong hollow, and in my reduced state, I was overpowered. Renji came to Inuzuri looking for me. He arrived just in time to scare off the hollow. He saved my life. We remained in Inuzuri so that I could train…but the hollow returned. It took Renji, Yoruichi. It took him and said I have seven days to find them and fight her for his release. The problem is that I have not regained my Ban Kai. And I will need it before I can go after him. I cannot defeat this hollow without it. I know you have a method that will allow me to achieve Ban Kai in three days. I must do that or else Renji will die. Senpai, I cannot let that happen! Renji is…loyal to me. He doesn't deserve to die trying to protect me…especially after…"

He stopped, his eyes dropping to the floor. Yoruichi watched him for a moment, then she slowly reached out and touched his face. Byakuya held perfectly still. He usually didn't let anyone touch him. But Yoruichi had never abided by that. She had always been like this with him. When he was younger, it had only angered him, but now the gesture felt…strangely warming.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Senpai. I have a lot to answer for. But please, don't let that stop you from helping. I don't deserve your help, I know…but Renji does."

Now Yoruichi took his face in both hands and kissed him gently on the cheek, then lingeringly on the lips. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed into it, and finally returned it.

"Don't say that, Little Byakuya, of course I'll help you…you and Renji."

It took all of his self-control not to take Senbonzakura out and kill her…for what she called him, not so much for the kissing.

___

When Renji woke next, he found himself in a very decrepit looking holding cell. Looking around, he saw that he was sharing the cell with a couple of skeletons and a lot of debris.

"I don't think I'm in the fortress anymore," he said softly to himself.

"No," said Nikira, sitting down on a broken backed chair outside the cell, "We are at an abandoned outpost not too far from there. This is where we will wait for Byakuya."

"Don't you mean the 'beautiful one?'" Renji asked, rolling his eyes, "What I want to know is why you call _him_ the beautiful one."

"You have your own beauty," Nikira commented, "You are fire and black lightning. Your beauty is in your strength. His beauty is darker, more soulful. He would make a powerful hollow…you too."

"No thanks," Renji said matter-of-factly, "We've got jobs already."

"You destroy the hollow," she commented.

"Hey," said Renji sharply, "That's not true. We maintain the balance of souls."

"So," the hollow went on, "you are a hero, Renji Abarai."

"Well…I wouldn't exactly say that."

"No," she agreed, smiling cryptically, "of course you wouldn't. You are also humble."

"Hey, don't think flattery will get you anywhere. I haven't forgotten you're the enemy, you know. You're trying to trap my captain. Nikira, I won't let harm come to him."

"You are a loyal subordinate," commented the hollow.

"I'm his vice captain," Renji said softly, "It is my duty to protect him. I would die to protect him."

"You are heroic, Renji," Nikira said, her red eyes glowing.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I'm just resolved."

"Lord Aizen will take your captain, Renji. He will be able to break him. I have seen it many times."

"Yeah, well, he's going to have to go through me to do it," Renji said defiantly.

"Yes," agreed Nikira, "I believe he is."

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"What does that mean, Nikira?" he asked sharply.

"Oh nothing," she said, tossing her head, "it's all just part of the game."

"Nikira, why are we playing this game? Why do you want to hurt my captain?" Renji asked, desperation beginning to enter his voice.

Nikira thought for a moment.

"He is beautiful…and his soul is sweet."

"So you'll destroy him for that?" Renji asked.

"Why do you destroy hollow?"

"Because they eat souls," Renji replied.

"We are hungry…we must eat," the hollow said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, we want to live…so we must fight," Renji countered.

"So, Renji Abarai, we are each simply doing as we must."

Renji couldn't think of an answer to that. Sighing heavily, he turned to the barred window and tried to distract himself by focusing on the hypnotic shifting sands.

___

"Byakuya, You're trying too hard. Just…relax and focus."

Byakuya blocked the zanpakuto's fierce slash, then looked up at Yoruichi in annoyance. At this point, it seemed extremely unnatural to have someone tell him how to manage his zanpakuto. She could be temperamental, but he had always felt close to her. And when he had first achieved Ban Kai, Senbonzakura had seemed ecstatic. So why was she being so extraordinarily difficult?

He knew the answer. He knew it and it infuriated him. Senbonzakura was only acting this way because she still sensed his decreased power level. She was giving him a hard time because she knew better than anyone the exact measure of his ability. She wanted him back the way he had been and she would accept nothing less. At this point, she thought him beneath wielding her.

But Byakuya was still an expert swordsman and his kido abilities were growing stronger by the moment. Sooner or later, he was going to regain everything…and then he would find Renji, find his vice captain and beat the living hell out of anything that stood in his way. In the mean time, he ignored the feeling of fire in his veins from prolonged channeling of power, the sting of petal blades dancing along his skin, the trickling of blood, and he slashed at the stubborn spirit that was both the means for reaching his goal and a great big obstacle in his way. He smiled, thinking that she had best be careful, because nothing standing in Byakuya Kuchiki's way would remain standing for long.

"Byakuya," called Yoruichi, "Think carefully. How did you get her to submit to you when you first achieved Ban Kai?"

He had to admit to himself, he hadn't thought about it in a long time and the details remained a little fuzzy. It was that way for everyone. Achieving Ban Kai tested the soul reaper so strongly that details could easily get lost in the haze of the battle…in the strong emotions felt with victory.

The thing that he remembered most about achieving Ban Kai was the way he felt when he first saw the huge swords rising. It was amazing. He had been so intent on it that he almost missed the point at which the colors changed from steel gray to…pink. He had been furious. He had been incensed.

It wasn't enough to know that his zanpakuto, this extension of his own soul was a bright pink petal-wearing pixie. His Shikai was pink. His attack was waves of pink petals…deadly pink petals, but still pink. Now this.

Anger.

He had gotten angry and his spirit energy had gone skyrocketing. As the thought crossed his mind, he felt something begin to rise up inside him. Power flared around him lighting his body and shaking the training room.

Yoruichi was on her feet now, watching him with wide eyes and a bright smile. Senbonzakura turned, and seeing what was happening, launched a heavy assault of blade and petals.

His flash step engaged and he slashed through the petals, bringing his blade down onto hers with a seething battle cry. She blocked his strike and countered, her petals glowing now, her eyes intense. She was not letting up an ounce. He was going to have to really work for this.

He used a combination of several flash steps and a heavy blast of kido. A look of surprise rose in the spirit's eyes as his sword came down on hers again and hers exploded into a shower of cherry blossoms that rose into the air, then slowly floated down around them. She stood facing him for a moment longer, her eyes still filled with pride and challenge, then she smiled at him and calmly kneeled at his feet.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," she said softly, "it is good to see you have returned."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Nobility**

Byakuya decided for about the hundredth time that Yoruichi Shihoin had to be one of the most exasperating people he knew. Oddly, it wasn't so much the things she said or did, but the reactions she evoked in him. Byakuya Kuchiki was a master at projecting calm and serenity, but in the presence of his former mentor, that simply wasn't true.

He tried to think back to when she had been his mentor. Life back then bore little similarity to him than life in the present day. Of course, he had changed a lot over the years. His losses had changed him. While he had been fiery as a youth and rebellious as a young adult, everything had changed with Hisana's death. In his grief, the fire had gone out of him, and in the depths of mourning her, he couldn't find the will any more to rebel. So after granting Hisana's dying wish, he had given up trying to figure out what was best. He bent to the will of the Kuchiki elders and vowed to follow the law. He swore it on his parents' grave. But he knew now just how wrong he had been to do that.

Right and wrong. They sounded so simple. It should be easy to figure out whether an action was one or the other, but how could it be possible to figure out what was right when what was right seemed to change constantly. He was slowly realizing that 'right' was more then just one thing, it was a balance of several things; the structure of shared rules, the discerning logic of the mind, and the guidance of the heart. It was a shaky concept…right, and because of its nature, there were bound to be misunderstandings, mistakes, disasters.

"You look like you're miles away, Byakuya," Yoruichi said as she walked at his side, "We still have some ground to cover. Would you like to talk?"

She was infuriating. She was constantly getting under his skin. Then just when Byakuya decided he couldn't tolerate her, she would suddenly show an affinity, a concern for him that left him undone.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked softly.

He wasn't going to answer. He didn't need her help beyond what it took to free Renji.

"I was thinking," he said, suddenly wanting to kick himself for opening his mouth, "that some things that should be simple…are not."

"Things like?" she queried, looking up at him.

"Right and wrong."

What was wrong with him? Why was he talking to her? She was probably just going to use it against him when she went back to playing games.

"You don't find it easy to tell the difference?"

"Some things are easy to sort, but others are…confusing," he said quietly.

She nodded.

"I know what you mean."

His eyes widened slightly.

"You do?" he asked, stopping to look at her.

She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Byakuya, I know the difficulty of telling right from wrong better than some. I lived it, just as you did. When Kisuke Urahara was accused of those crimes and banished, I had to make some difficult decisions about what was right. It's why I gave up my post in the Sereitei, why I left the home I loved, and why I came to the living world."

"Why couldn't you have told me?"

He hadn't intended to ask that question…ever.

She studied the ground intently for a moment.

"Would it have made a difference, Little Byakuya? Would it have made you any less angry then to know why I was abandoning you?"

"I would have gone with you."

And there it was…the words he had never intended to say, the ones he had buried that day when the messenger came to tell Ginrei Kuchiki that she was missing…likely dead. He suddenly found that 'right' was not the only thing that was elusive and confusing, so was truth.

She was staring at him with something unusual in her eyes.

"That's why I couldn't tell you…Byakuya. You were still a boy, son of a noble house. I couldn't have violated Ginrei's trust by taking you away. You were all he had left of his son, Byakuya. You had to walk a different path than me," she said softly.

They both retreated then. They walked in silence as the living world around them gave way to the empty desolate desert of Hueco Mundo.

"I hate this place," he admitted as they entered it, "It is a dead place. Even the moon and stars look dead here."

Yoruichi nodded.

"I'm with you."

They stopped for a moment and Yoruichi shifted to her cat form and turned in a slow circle, reaching out with her senses.

"They are to the southwest," she said, turning in that direction, "Byakuya, you should hide your reiatsu. As powerful as you are, if you go any further without doing that, they will sense you."

Byakuya nodded and the reiatsu around him weakened until it almost disappeared. They moved forward cautiously, watching for any signs of hollow. Byakuya was secretly relieved when he realized that Renji was not being held in Aizen's fortress. If he had been there, it would have taken more than just Yoruichi and himself to free him. It would have taken a well-planned assault. This was just one hollow and he had the use of his Ban Kai. He would have to still be very cautious. She did have that spellbinding power…and also, it was a fact that she would be notably stronger here in her home world. He was secretly glad to have Yoruichi watching his back.

Yoruichi stopped several more times to trace Renji's reiatsu. They were still moving southwest and she could tell that they were getting close. She stopped Byakuya one last time as they drew near a small abandoned outpost.

"Go on ahead, but be careful. She is inside the building. I will stay out of sight to make sure this isn't a trap."

Byakuya nodded and stepped away from her. Everything around him was silent. He could feel Renji's reiatsu nearby. He moved toward it cautiously, his senses prickling with the presence of danger. Even as prepared as he was, he was taken by surprise when she attacked, and his saving grace was that he had already been alert and shielding. The force of her attack send him sliding backwards. He came to a halt, staring into her red eyes.

"Congratulations, soul reaper," she said, smiling behind wicked looking fangs, "You have found us. You may begin the fight whenever you are ready.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

His blade dissolved into a mass of petal blades and soared towards the hollow. But all of a sudden, Byakuya heard something that took him by surprise.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

Renji's sword extended across the space between them and crashed into the rising petals, stopping Senbonzakura's release. Shocked, Byakuya froze, staring. The hollow still stood before him smiling. Now Renji stood with her, holding Zabimaru ready, looking at Byakuya as though he was an enemy. Someone else was behind them. A zanpakuto was rising up and emitting golden light.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu,"

Byakuya was falling. He felt Senbonzakura leaving his hand. He couldn't believe what he had seen. He couldn't believe Renji would ever betray him…but Aizen's power was strong. It had made Renji see an enemy when he looked at his own captain. Byakuya's eyes closed against the sting of what was happening. He had time for only one last thought.

_Where was Yoruichi?_

___

Yoruichi watched from the shadows as Byakuya moved away from her. She kept her senses extended and her own energy hidden. It was easier to do these things in cat form. It also made it easier to stay out of sight. She moved silently into the old abandoned outpost, stalking slowly down the debris strewn hallways. It looked like it might have been deserted for centuries…except for the tracks on the floor. She studied them carefully.

The first set belonged to Renji Abarai…so he was here! The second, she determined, must belong to the hollow. She moved on and discovered a third set of tracks near an open cell. Her heart froze. There was no question in her mind who the reiatsu belonged to. She knew why he had come. The hollow had told him about Byakuya. He wanted Byakuya. She turned and dashed back to where she had last seen him. She arrived just in time to see Aizen's zanpakuto rise…and to see Byakuya Kuchiki fall to the ground.

It took everything in her not to attack them right then. She realized she might not have another chance. But the combined power they all wielded was more than she could handle. Like it or not, she had to go back for help. Tears rose in her eyes as she watched Renji lift his unconscious captain and she was forced to turn and abandon Byakuya yet again. He might be able to forgive her, she thought, but this time she couldn't forgive herself.

___

Byakuya tried not to move as the life came back into him. He needn't have worried, he found some time later. He was lying on his back and he couldn't move anyway. A kido field was in place around him. He could only breathe and talk. He kept his breathing steady as he tried to take in his surroundings. A blindfold prevented him from seeing anything. He sensed others in the room. One was unmistakably Sosuke Aizen. He also felt the presence of the hollow. He could feel her eyes even through the blindfold. He thought he could sense Renji, but the distortion in his reiatsu told Byakuya that he was still under Aizen's control. He would find no help there. He had to hope that Yoruichi had escaped and that help would somehow come to him. He felt the hollow's eyes on him again.

"He is awake," she said.

The blindfold was slowly removed and Byakuya found himself looking up into the traitorous face of Sosuke Aizen. The hollow stood behind him, red light glowing around her. Behind them, Renji sat in a chair, staring blankly. With a chill, Byakuya recognized the man standing beside Renji. Ichimaru Gin. Aizen smiled down at him.

"So nice of you to join us here in Hueco Mundo, Byakuya. I haven't seen you for a while. In fact, the last time I saw you…I thought you were dying. I am quite happy to see I was mistaken."

"Oh?" Byakuya said sarcastically.

Aizen nodded, still smiling down at him.

"Yes…I realized after arriving here that I made a mistake, Byakuya. You do know that we all make mistakes, right? Well, I made a mistake that day when I left the Sereitei. You see, Byakuya, when I left, I should have taken you with me."

"What makes you think I would ever side with you?" Byakuya asked sharply, "You are a traitor and a murderer, Sosuke Aizen. I would never willingly share the same space with you!"

Renji had risen. Byakuya watched in dismay as his vice captain approached him, still looking down with those empty eyes. He drew back and struck his captain soundly across the face.

"You will not disrespect Lord Aizen. He is the master. You will obey him."

The voice was cold and barely sounded like his vice captain. Byakuya stared up at him.

"When Renji looks at me, he sees his master, Byakuya," Aizen told him, "He is a very obedient subordinate. You could learn from him. I had to use Kyoka Suigetsu to make him obey me. I would do the same to you, but I don't think I want you to be so mindless. You see," he said, touching Byakuya's face, "I love your strength, Byakuya, but to wield that strength at its fullest, I need to make you submit willingly. I need to break you."

He leaned close, staring down into the captain's dark eyes.

"What do you think it will take?" he asked softly.

Byakuya stared at him silently.

"You have nothing to say to me? How odd," Aizen said, his smile widening, "Usually, you're just full of defiance. Where is that defiance now?"

"You will fail, Sosuke Aizen," he said finally.

"Gin," said Aizen in that falsely gentle tone, "Why don't you and Renji show Byakuya why he might want to consider being a bit more respectful."

The words raked Byakuya's heart. They hadn't just taken Renji. They weren't just controlling his mind. They were using him. They used him to trap Byakuya, to discipline him when he defied Aizen, and now his own vice captain and friend…was going to be used to torture him. He would have been furious if he hadn't been too heartbroken to summon the anger.

Renji.

His vice captain…his friend…his betrayer…his tormentor.

Aizen knew what he was doing. Byakuya came to the stunning realization that he was in serious trouble. He was alone again. The two people he had allowed himself to trust had failed him. It wasn't their fault. Renji couldn't have hoped to defeat Aizen and the hollow. Yoruichi couldn't have defeated those two and Renji. But whatever the reasons, he was alone and in the hands of an enemy. He hardened his heart and decided then that no matter how isolated he was, he wasn't going to give in. Despite everything, he wanted to believe that somehow someone would come for him. He would survive. He would hang on until help reached him. There was still hope. Hisana had told him…that even in the darkest times, there was still hope. He had no choice now but to cling to that.

As resolved as he was, he couldn't help feeling torn when the kido field lifted and Renji's hands grasped him, dragging him out of the bed and into the next room. He shivered softly at his vice captain's touch as he was forced to kneel and a kido field froze him in place. He closed his eyes against the sight of it and tried to remember Renji as he had been in Inuzuri. Kind. Smiling. Caring. Concerned. He almost succeeded in making his current situation disappear, in simply removing himself from what was happening. But in a final act of cruelty, Renji grabbed his face and forced it upward.

"You will not close your eyes," Renji said coldly.

So he was to be denied any kind of escape. He almost wished he hadn't abandoned his coldness and indifference, but it wouldn't have mattered, because they hadn't been real. It was a mask to cover a very vulnerable heart. Even if he still wielded them, they wouldn't help him now. His heart, Byakuya realized, was about to be shattered.

_Breathe_, he thought, _Just breathe. It's the only thing that hasn't been taken away._

Gin smiled down at him.

"Are you comfortable, Byakuya?" he asked, intensifying the kido field until the weight of it was nearly unbearable.

"Hmm, no answer? Well, we'd best get started. Who should go first, me? Or Renji?"

_Don't react. Stare straight ahead and don't say anything._

He felt the shock of sudden pain as Gin struck him with something.

_Don't give them the satisfaction._

Gin struck him again…harder.

_Don't let them see how it hurts you._

Renji was kneeling in front of him now. He took Byakuya's face in his hands.

"Cry out," he ordered Byakuya, "Cry out when he strikes you."

_This isn't so different from just living life in a noble family._

"I said, cry out!"

_The nobles aren't allowed to show anything._

Now both of them were striking him with barely a moment in between.

_Whatever we feel we have to keep it hidden._

He was sweating and his body trembled.

_I didn't know that they were teaching me how to withstand torture._

"I'm only going to tell you once more. Cry out."

_They cannot hurt me. I've had years to perfect this._

The one consolation he was left with was that he lost consciousness before they could make him utter a sound.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Breaking Through **

"Thank you all for gathering so quickly," Head Captain Yamamoto said to the assembled captains, "A very serious situation has arisen and it needs to be addressed at once. As you are aware, the Squad Six captain and vice captain have been missing for two weeks. Some reports placed them in Inuzuri. Our forces there have reported back and have found no sign of them there. This afternoon, Yoruichi Shihoin came to me with a disturbing report on their whereabouts. Yoruichi…"

Yoruichi stepped forward.

"Several days ago, I was visited in the living world by Byakuya Kuchiki. He told me that he had gone to Inuzuri to attempt to recover his powers, which were lost after his injury. While there, he was attacked by a hollow. Vice Captain Abarai arrived in time to rescue him and then stayed on to assist him in the recovery of his powers. But the hollow returned and took Renji, then demanded that Byakuya travel to Hueco Mundo and fight her if he wanted Renji back. Byakuya came to me for special training and we headed for Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately, the hollow and Sosuke Aizen set a trap for Byakuya and took him to Aizen's fortress. There is one other disturbing fact. Renji Abarai was hypnotized using Aizen's zanpakuto. Aizen used him as part of the trap which snared Byakuya. Byakuya and Renji must be rescued. We will need a full assault team to get inside the base to reach them."

"Most troubling…and difficult because Renji Abarai is currently hypnotized. No one has ever broken the hypnosis. This will be a very dangerous operation. Whoever goes must quietly enter Hueco Mundo, infiltrate the base, free Captain Kuchiki and Abarai, if possible, then escape. We will need an infiltration team and a squad to hold the escape route open. Are there any volunteers?"

Soi Fon stepped forward.

"Sir, the stealth force is well qualified for the infiltration and recovery, but we need clarification on the status of Renji Abarai."

"If possible," said Yamamoto, "You are to capture him and return him to the Sereitei, but it goes without saying that if he attacks you, you must be

prepared to defend yourselves…even if you must kill him to do so."

"Yes, sir."

Kenpachi Zaraki stepped forward next.

"My squad will open and protect the route in and out. There should be lots of fun involved in that."

"Very well," said Yamamoto, "You will leave first thing tomorrow.

___

Byakuya felt consciousness returning and realized rather quickly that someone was healing him. It was confusing considering his last memory was one of being beaten senseless. He opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Renji Abarai. His vice captain's eyes still had that hollow look to them. He would have flinched, but the kido field still held him.

"Renji?" he queried softly, trying to see if he could evoke a response.

"Be quiet," Renji said emotionlessly.

"Renji…why are you healing me?" he asked…not really caring about that, but wanting to get his vice captain talking.

If he could get Renji talking, maybe…maybe what? No one had ever broken the hypnosis of Aizen's zanpakuto. Renji was probably gone for good. But Byakuya had no other plan for getting free. He had to start somewhere.

"Lord Aizen requires that you be healed at the end of each day."

_So he could live to be beaten again the next…nice._

"You're quite good at healing, Renji. I was lucky to have you with me in Inuzuri. It's probably good you're here. I wouldn't trust Aizen's lackeys to do it properly."

Renji continued working in silence.

"Renji, would you mind changing the bandages on my chest? The wound to my heart has been stinging. I worry it might get infected."

He still said nothing, but a few minutes later, he opened Byakuya's shihakushou top and removed the old bandages, studying the wound carefully.

"Do you see any signs of infection?" Byakuya asked.

"The wound is clean," Renji stated.

He began replacing the bandages.

"Renji, do you remember how I was wounded?"

Renji was silent.

"Ichimaru Gin tried to kill Rukia…and I saved her. You said that you would never forget that. You said that because of it, you owed me. Have you forgotten what you promised me, Renji?"

It might have been imagined, but Byakuya could have sworn that Renji trembled at his words.

"He won't help you," said a sultry feminine voice.

Great…just when he thought he was starting to have an effect.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

"I wanted to look at you."

"Why?"

She smiled.

"Because you are beautiful. I like to look at beautiful things."

_Yes, right before she devours their souls._

"I am not a thing. I am a person. I have a name," he said shortly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, the beautiful soul reaper," she said softly, "And I am Nikira."

"I heard."

"You are angry at me."

"You violated the rules of our game, Nikira. You said that if I found you I could fight you for the return of my vice captain. You lied. You never intended to give him back. You were only using the game to trap me. What I don't understand is why you used Renji. There was no need. You could have taken me on your own. I even offered to go with you if you simply released my vice captain. You are deceitful and therefore, ugly. Leave me. I sicken at the sight of you."

She stepped forward until she was beside him, then reached down to touch his face. Unable to move, he closed his eyes.

She cupped his cheek gently and leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his. As she did, Renji stood and pulled her away. Nikira pulled away from Renji, staring in surprise.

"You are not to touch the prisoner, by order of Lord Aizen," he said sharply.

"But I helped to capture him. I want to enjoy him," she objected.

"He belongs to Lord Aizen," Renji said, sitting back down beside Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled.

"I guess you aren't the only one in Hueco Mundo whose word means nothing," he said softly.

Nikira's reiatsu flared and she disappeared from the room.

"Thank you, Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "I know you didn't do that for me, but I appreciate it just the same. I can't stand her touch."

Renji said nothing. He simply sat next to Byakuya, staring down at him with vacant eyes. Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his dreams were troubled. He dreamed over and over of Renji attacking him, striking him, telling him not to close his eyes. Finally, he came awake, a cry of fear escaping him.

"Are you injured?" asked Renji.

"I had a nightmare, that's all," he said, trying to slow his racing heart, "I can't sleep."

Renji looked at him oddly for a moment, then placed a hand on his forehead. He released a burst of blue reiatsu that sank into Byakuya, sending him into a dreamless slumber. As his eyes closed, Byakuya was sure that he saw something flickering in Renji's eyes.

___

Renji Abarai was as much a prisoner as Byakuya, only the manner of his torture was not physical. It might have been looked on by anyone else as some kind of good fortune or reprieve. But to Renji, feeling his body react to his captain as if Byakuya was an enemy, was a harsher punishment than any of the beatings he had already endured. The worst of it, though, was when he was forced to hurt Byakuya, when he was forced to make Byakuya open his eyes… It made him feel sick. He wanted to scream. But Aizen's hypnosis made him see Byakuya as his enemy, to treat him with coldness, to act as though he was nothing.

The whole thing was made even worse by the way Byakuya was treating him. Despite what Renji was being forced to do, Byakuya was treating him with respect…even kindness. He knew that his captain was trying to break through the hypnosis. It was an impossible task…but Renji had to believe that if he and Byakuya continued to reach out for each other, eventually they would be able to connect and defeat it.

Renji felt a sickening chill as he remembered Byakuya being tortured…or more honestly, torturing Byakuya himself. Each time he had struck the captain, he had felt the recoil of his body, but Byakuya had been incredibly strong. He hadn't made a sound. Renji hadn't been that strong when he was beaten by Gin. He had screamed in pain. He hadn't been broken, but he hadn't defied them with silence the way his captain did. Renji knew that they probably wouldn't have beaten Byakuya as badly if he had cried out…but he loved his captain's defiance. He loved Byakuya's strong spirit. If his captain wasn't going to give up, then neither was he.

In the meantime, he looked for any ways to help Byakuya that he could. While he had to obey Aizen's orders to discipline and heal Byakuya, there were gray areas…like when Byakuya asked him to change the bandages on his chest wound…and when he was able to stop the captain's nightmares so he could rest peacefully. Aizen hadn't ordered him to do those things, so he could still do some things for his captain. It was all a matter of trial and error.

He gazed down at Byakuya, remembering their time in Inuzuri. It was not the best of situations, of course, but it had really opened a connection between them. Byakuya had shown considerable warmth toward his vice captain and Renji had not taken that lightly. Renji, in return, had taken care of his captain, offering companionship, motivation and healing as each was needed. He knew what his captain needed now. He needed to escape Aizen's fortress before the strength that was sustaining him finally gave way. The mechanism of that escape eluded Renji. As much as he wanted to help Byakuya, he really couldn't until he broke through the hypnosis. As the night passed, he sat quietly at his captain's side pondering just how he could make that happen.

___

When Byakuya woke next, he felt surprisingly well rested. He thought back to Renji's actions when he had awakened from the nightmares. His vice captain had not betrayed any emotion as he acted, but he had used a kido spell to help him sleep without dreaming. It wasn't something Aizen would have ordered or wanted. Aizen would have wanted Byakuya to be plagued with nightmares so he couldn't sleep and would, therefore, be quicker to succumb to the torture.

As it was, he had renewed strength with which to resist. He certainly wasn't looking forward to another beating, but he could fight it much more effectively now. Then it was ust a matter of holding out until someone came. He thought briefly about Yoruichi. As much as she teased and angered him, she had always treated him with some level of affection, even though he had never really returned the feeling. He did feel closer to her now…especially because she had helped him up to this point. He wanted to believe that she wouldn't forget him now, that she would come for him. He knew in his heart he would be eternally grateful, even if the words never passed his lips.

"Good morning, Byakuya," Aizen's voice said softly, "I hope you slept well."

The traitor stood over him, looking down with a deceptively friendly smile.

"I have come to you to offer you a way to avoid any further pain. If you yield to me…if you submit to my power now, I will tell them to stop…and no one will be allowed to hurt you again."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes disdainfully.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you, Sosuke Aizen. You are not fit to command a dog, let alone the likes of me."

He knew to expect punishment from Renji for that, but it was worth it. Aizen's face remained calm, but his words chilled Byakuya.

"You need to learn to control this defiance. Gin and Renji will be more than happy to help you do so. Byakuya, I will come to see you once every day. Every day, I will offer you the same thing, I will offer you an end to your pain…and a place at my side if you agree to yield to me. I take it that your answer is 'no' then. Gin, Renji?"

Aizen sat near Byakuya, watching as he was dragged from his bed and forced to his knees again. His eyes calmly observed as Gin began inflicting pain with the combination of lashes from an evil looking whip and kido. Renji kneeled in front of the captain, making sure his eyes remained opened and that he did not withdraw mentally. As before, the captain bore the pain without a sound. Aizen watched for a while without comment, but finally called a stop and motioned to Gin.

"Yes, Sosuke?" Gin queried, "You have a suggestion?"

Aizen nodded.

"Show him your eyes."

Gin switched places with Renji and handed Renji the whip. He knelt in front of Byakuya and opened his eyes wide, revealing frightening golden eyes that seemed to penetrate all of Byakuya's mental defenses. Byakuya gasped as he realized what was being done. He still remained silent for several more blows, but then the pain became too much and he gasped sharply and his body began to shake. He held out for a few more strikes, but finally, he could stand it no longer and he released the pain in a sharp, hissing cry.

"Stop for now," Aizen said softly, "I think we've made an impression. Heal him and leave him loose in his cell until tomorrow."

The kido field released and Byakuya fell forward onto his hands and knees, his head down and his arms shaking heavily. Aizen smiled down at him.

"Very good, Byakuya, you've taken a step forward. Perhaps by tomorrow, you'll show even greater wisdom and agree to submit to me."

He wanted more than anything to say something sarcastic, but his chest was heaving and his head spun with pain, so he settled for glaring at the traitor as he rose and left with Gin.

Renji led Byakuya back to his cell and followed him inside. Byakuya dropped onto the bed and let his mind wander as Renji loosened his clothing and started to heal him. He was angry with himself for losing control. He hadn't wanted to utter a sound.

"I was weak," he said softly, and buried his face in his arms.

He was too stunned to move when Renji's hand came softly to rest on his shoulder and he spoke three heartfelt words.

"Don't…say that…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: In Defense of My Captain**

Byakuya sat on the bed in his holding cell with his back pressed against the wall and his knees pulled up. His hands curled around his knees and his face was buried in his arms. He had already slept the night before and it wasn't even midday yet, so he couldn't sleep. It was better to be free of the kido field. It rankled him somewhat that the only reason he was given the privilege was because he had reacted more strongly to the torture. But he wasn't going to let the privilege go to waste. He had been getting up once every hour to stretch his legs and to study his environment looking for weaknesses.

But at the moment, he was bored out of his mind. It was definitely better than being tortured, but monotony was something that Byakuya had never coped well with. He wanted to be doing something. Preferably, he would like to be doing something that would get him free of his current situation. There just weren't any steps that could be taken at this moment.

The worst part about it was waking up to find that Renji wasn't there. He knew Renji had brought him back to the cell and had healed him. He also remembered his vice captain's touch on his shoulder, his kind words. It had shocked him that Renji was so cognizant of his captain's current situation. It was bad enough to have weakened in the presence of an enemy, but to have a subordinate witness his captain's weakness…but it was Renji. Renji would never hold something like that against Byakuya. He had proven he wouldn't.

_"Don't…say that…"_

Renji had come back to him for a moment. He had felt that familiar comforting touch he remembered from their days in Inuzuri, he'd heard the words, but he had also looked into his vice captain's eyes. It hadn't lasted long, but it was real. He had seen recognition, respect, affection. Renji was there, if only for a moment…and right now, that meant everything to Byakuya. He just wished Renji would come back.

There were many hollow in the area. They all knew Byakuya. And the red hollow, Nikira, had a keen interest in him…or at least his soul. With his spirit energy sealed away and Senbonzakura confiscated, he would have a very difficult time protecting himself. He was certain Aizen was well aware of his predicament. It was a warning. Sosuke Aizen wasn't going to wait much longer for him to surrender. If rescue did not come soon, he might well find himself in a situation worse than being tortured.

He uncurled his body and stood again, stretching his legs and walking to the barred window. He leaned against the wall next to it, gazing out at the deadness. The wind hissed softly, stirring the sand outside. He let himself focus on it and it began to carry him away.

"Byakuya?"

The voice was soft, barely discernible against the backdrop of breeze and sounds from inside the fortress. He knew better than to answer right away. He glanced around, making certain he was alone. Then he leaned his head against the bars and let his vision blur as though hypnotized by the view outside.

"Yoruichi," he breathed in a hushed voice, "You came back."

He could feel her smile even though he couldn't yet see her.

"Of course I came back. I wouldn't leave you in Sosuke Aizen's hands. Despite what you might think, I care more for you than that."

"I am pleased to hear that, however, I do require assistance fairly quickly," he said softly.

"They're hurting you, aren't they?" she asked.

Her voice contained something indescribable. Even not looking at her, Byakuya knew exactly what expression she was wearing…a deeply furrowed brow, glowing golden eyes, and her mouth turned downward. Overall, a lost, sad look. If he hated the thought of her wearing that expression, he hated it even more that she wore it for him. He didn't want Yoruichi to worry for him like that. It was even worse than her teasing him.

"Senpai, you needn't concern yourself with that. I am capable of handling the situation I am in. I would just like to avoid having to tolerate it for much longer."

The words were delivered softly, without disdain.

"That's what I'm here to tell you. Head Captain Yamamoto is sending a rescue squad. Squad eleven is opening up a passage in and out for us. They will complete that by tomorrow night. The night after tomorrow, Squad 2 will infiltrate the fortress and break you and Renji out. If you can, you must try to keep Renji close to you. I know he's been hypnotized by Kyoka Suigetsu. The head captain ordered the recovery team to attempt to subdue and capture him alive if possible, but if he attacks…they may have to kill him, Byakuya."

"Yoruichi, Renji is beginning to show signs of breaking the hypnosis. You must tell Squad 2 not to use deadly force against him," Byakuya said, "I don't want him hurt. He has been trying to help me as much as the hypnosis allows."

"Okay, I'll let Soi Fon know, but you must be prepared for the worst, Byakuya. This is going to be a very difficult rescue. Now give me any helpful information you know."

"There are three holding cells in this corridor, " he told her, "The other two have no prisoners. They use the one at the end of the hall for…torment. There are no guards inside this corridor, but there must be on the other side of the door that leads in here. That door is always guarded. They come in early in the morning to…visit me. Then I am healed by Renji and left in here the rest of the day. They had me under a kido field the first day or two, but today I've been allowed to move freely. I sense a large number of hollow in this building, so be looking for them. I really don't know anything else that would help."

She went silent for a moment.

"Do you think it would help your situation if I set up a distraction?" she asked softly.

"No, I don't think you should risk it, Yoruichi. If you do anything that makes them aware of a rescue attempt, Aizen may change the situation very suddenly. That would not be good for any of us. Still…I…am appreciative of the gesture."

A slender tanned hand rose and came through the bars to rest gently on his cheek. He knew he should pull away, but he had to admit that it was a great comfort to know she was there.

"Byakuya, I'm going to give you something. It's a poison, but a survivable one. I want you to find a place to hide it in your cell. If things become…unmanageable…you could use that to get yourself out of the situation. Do you understand?" she asked.

Byakuya was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, he reached through the bars and accepted a small vial from her. He couldn't say anything.

"Byakuya," she went on, "I will come to assess your situation again tomorrow night."

"Just one more thing, Senpai," Byakuya said softly, "My sister, is she…well?"

"How do you think she is, Byakuya? She is beside herself with worry for you and Renji. She accepted that her lack of powers meant she could not assist in your escape, but she is distraught. I could…pass on a message?"

"You may tell my sister not to worry. I will return soon," he said softly.

"I will. Byakuya, help is coming. Remember that now it is extremely important to keep the status quo. We don't want there to be any surprises when the rescue team arrives."

"Very well…I will keep that in mind. Yoruichi…thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Little Byakuya," she whispered.

"Stop calling me that, Demon Cat!" he hissed back, "I am not little."

He felt a small change in her reiatsu and assumed she had assumed her cat form for the journey back. He remained by the window, staring calmly across the sand. He had almost started to feel comfortable there, when the door to his cell opened and Aizen and Gin stepped in. He turned and looked at them uncertainly.

"Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "I am growing impatient. I simply cannot wait forever for you to submit. So to make things move more quickly, Gin will visit you twice each day. Now, I ask you again, will you surrender?"

He turned back for a moment to look out the window in silence.

"No…" he said softly.

"I don't think I heard you correctly," said Aizen.

Byakuya turned back to face him, his features calm and resolved.

"I said, no."

"Gin…" Aizen said calmly.

Gin opened the cell door.

"Come along, Byakuya. This way."

_Where is Renji? Why isn't he here?_

He followed Gin into the corridor. They moved toward the cell at the end. Byakuya saw already the stand that held the implements of torture and a shiver went through him.

"You're shivering, Byakuya," Aizen observed, "I shall have the heating checked. I wouldn't want you to become ill."

"Thanks for your concern," Byakuya said sarcastically, "but I am fine."

"I am glad to hear that," replied Aizen, blinking slowly, "I would hate for your situation to get any more…uncomfortable."

Byakuya did not answer, but simply stepped into the cell and knelt calmly in the center of the room. The kido field lowered and he could not move.

Gin approached and slipped a blindfold over his eyes. Byakuya felt a stab of fear.

_What is going on? Why have the conditions suddenly changed? Where is Renji?_

He waited. All was silent. He fought down a wave of panic. Something wasn't right about this.

Suddenly, hands took hold of shihakushou top and removed it, baring him to the waist.

Everything went silent again.

His heart pounded with dread. There was something very wrong, but what?

Soft hands touched his face.

"Do you like this game, beautiful one?" Nikira's voice said in his ear, "You see, Lord Aizen isn't the only one who can deceive you. I can make illusions, too. I made you see the master and his friend. Was it a good illusion? Were you convinced they were here?"

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, "No one is allowed to touch me without Sosuke Aizen's permission."

Nikira laughed softly.

"Lord Aizen is not here…and your friend is not here to protect you," she breathed, "I want to play a game with you, beautiful soul reaper. I want to see if I can make you scream."

"Nikira…"

Her hands tightened on his face and she moved closer. She brought her mouth to his and kissed him forcefully. She dropped to her knees in front of him and embraced him, running her claws down his back as she continued to kiss him.

"Stop…"

"No."

He felt her power rising around them. She held him tightly against her, her claws increasing pressure on his back.

"Stop!" he said, his voice edged with the beginnings of panic.

"I will devour your soul now," she hissed.

"No! Stop!"

Her power flared sharply and Byakuya felt an awful searing pain pass through him. The pain itself wasn't enough to make him cry out, but the fear was. He cried out sharply over and over. Then, just as he reached the point where he thought he was going to really die, another voice sounded in the room.

"That was very good, Nikira," Aizen said softly, "You had him convinced he was alone with you. Thank you. You may leave."

"That was nicely done," Gin commented, pulling away the blindfold, "Nikira is really something. Perhaps we will be able to break him soon."

The kido field suddenly released and Byakuya fell forward, barely catching himself on shaking arms. His breath was coming in short gasps and he was sweating heavily. He heard approaching footsteps and a hand extended holding his shihakushou top. Byakuya didn't trust himself to move. The person dropped to one knee and he found himself face to face with Sosuke Aizen.

"You'll want to take this with you, but don't put it on. You will need healing first."

Byakuya could barely form a coherent thought, but he knew better than to ask about Renji. One false move and he could give everything away.

"Come, Byakuya," Aizen said, holding out a hand.

The traitor actually looked extremely surprised when Byakuya shot forward suddenly and took him to the ground, weaponless but for hands that sought to tear the life out of him. It was only a moment before Gin had him subdued, but even once Gin held him, his eyes were feral and full of hatred, his body shaking with fury.

Aizen stood and walked calmly away, stopping at the cell door.

"Renji," he said quietly, "Please join Gin. You need to punish Byakuya for his poor manners. Take your time. Make sure he understands."

Byakuya remained on his hands and knees as the kido field took hold again. He wasn't shaking anymore and he barely felt it when the punishment began. When it was over and the kido field released, he simply collapsed.

He felt himself being lifted and looked up through glazed eyes.

_Renji._

His vice captain carried him back to his cell and watched as Gin and Aizen left. When they were gone, he set Byakuya down on the bed and quickly began to heal him. As he worked, Byakuya noticed the unusual urgency in his movements and the worried expression he was wearing. Renji raised a field of healing energy around him. As the healing went on, he spoke in a low voice so that no one would overhear him.

"We have to get you out of here, Captain. They went too far. When they did, something snapped inside me. I couldn't bear it anymore…but I made myself hold back from attacking them because I didn't want them to know the hypnosis is broken. I can't let them hurt you anymore. It's more than anyone should have to take."

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, "There is a rescue squad coming for us. You need to stay with me. They will make their attempt the night after tomorrow. We have to wait for them."

"Captain," Renji said earnestly, "I know in this situation, honesty is best. I know what I see. You won't last two more days…not now. You have to trust me. We need to find a way out or a way to keep them from hurting you."

Byakuya closed his eyes and went silent. Renji could tell that he was thinking very deeply and kept quiet. Finally his captain's dark eyes opened and focused on him, the expression heartbreakingly defeated.

"Thank you for your honesty. You obviously remember your training. I'm sure you would not say this if you weren't absolutely certain. I can no longer make any honest claim to how much more I am capable of withstanding. I do have one recourse. I carry a vial of a toxin that will cause me to become ill. I will use it to avoid punishment for the next two days. I have enough for that."

Renji paled.

"Captain…" he said softly, "I don't know…"

Byakuya put a staying hand on Renji's arm and met his eyes calmly.

"It will be all right. I know what I'm doing," he assured Renji, "It will only make me feverish and somewhat uncomfortable. It will not cause me any pain."

"It just seems so desperate…"

"Maybe," Byakuya said looking up at him, "but it is better than repeating what just happened."

Renji had to admit that he was right about that.

Byakuya slipped the vial from its hiding spot and removed the stopper. He drank half and replaced the stopper, sliding the vial back into its hiding place near the bed. He leaned back and tried again to fall asleep. When he was asleep, his vice captain used a kido spell to ensure he would have a peaceful, dreamless rest, and then sat next to his bed, a hand resting on Byakuya's arm and positioned so that no one would see.

_I will protect him. I will not let them hurt him anymore. I am his vice captain. In defense of my captain, I am prepared to die._


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: The Captain's Choice

If the point of the toxin Byakuya took was supposed to be maintaining the status quo for the good of the rescue mission, then to Renji it seemed that it couldn't have gone more wrong. Things seemed to go as planned, at least at first, but then they spun out of control in a way that would endanger the entire mission to save them.

The symptoms began in the early morning with vague unrest, chills and the onset of fever. By the time Aizen and Gin arrived, things were well underway and Byakuya was moaning and incoherent. As they stepped into his cell, Aizen observed Renji leaning over the captive and washing his face with a cool damp cloth.

"What has happened? What is wrong with him?" Aizen asked quickly.

"He is feverish and uncomfortable. Perhaps the draft in here combined with the stress of the punishments caused him to become ill," Renji suggested.

"Bring him to the infirmary," ordered Aizen.

Renji carefully lifted the semi-conscious captain and followed Aizen to the medical building near the center of the fortress. Aizen's own physician examined him for some time, before concluding that Byakuya was suffering from a virus. He concluded that the captain needed several days of bed rest and fluids. His main concern was that the fever grew to be quite high. Judging the captain's illness to be quite serious, he ordered that Byakuya be moved to a proper room and that he should receive around the clock care until he regained consciousness. Although the circumstances certainly stopped the brutal punishments, they also threw a wrench into the rescue plans. Byakuya was out of the holding cell, but now he was in a hospital room and was frequently visited by the physician, as well as Sosuke Aizen. The traitor actually seemed to Renji to have great concern about keeping Byakuya alive, if only so he could see the fruition of whatever nefarious use he planned for him. Renji was constantly at Byakuya's side, but they lost the ability to communicate freely because of the constant hum of activity around them.

To alleviate boredom and to make himself useful, Renji slipped away now and again on one pretense or another to quietly perform small bits of necessary reconnaissance. It was important that he make himself as familiar with the area as possible, so that if escape was necessary, they had an escape route. As he watched, he paid heed to the placement and changes of guards, as well as the general level of congestion in different areas he encountered. All of his efforts pretty much convinced Renji that if they remained as they were, they would lose their chance to break free.

It was late that night when Byakuya finally regained consciousness and started to look relatively human again. Renji sat by his side, watching as he became more aware, and then feeding him information about their circumstances. Byakuya agreed with Renji. They were in danger of losing their chance to escape.

"The only thing we can do to restore things is to allow me to recover enough to be returned to the cell," Byakuya concluded, "so I won't take the second dose. I'll let myself recover.

"But the rescue attempt won't happen until tonight," Renji objected, "What if they decide you're well enough to start beating up on you again?"

Byakuya sighed.

"There is no way to escape it, Renji. We have to get out of this area. Now, in the mean time, I need you to try to find out where they are keeping Senbonzakura."

He stopped speaking rather abruptly and closed his eyes as the physician came into the room and examined him briefly. As Byakuya drifted off to sleep, he asked Renji a few questions, then moved away. A moment later, Sosuke Aizen stepped into the room. He gazed down at Byakuya, his eyes unreadable.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "We need to discuss something."

Byakuya's eyes blinked open slowly and he accepted Aizen's help sitting up. Aizen sat next to him, studying his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.

"I think I understand why you did this, but what made you think it would work?"

He removed a hand from his pocket and revealed a small vial. Renji flinched, wondering just how much Aizen had figured out. Byakuya's eyes lowered.

"You know this cannot go unpunished. So I will ask you one last time to surrender to me. If you surrender, I will overlook this, but if you do not, I will punish you in two ways. First, I will use Kyoka Suigetsu to make you see Renji as your enemy. I will give you a weapon and you will kill him. Secondly, once that is done, I will allow Ichimaru Gin twenty-four hours to do as he wishes with you. Believe me, Byakuya, you will be left with your life and little else. So Byakuya, will you surrender?"

Byakuya's eyes lifted slightly, looking past Sosuke Aizen to where Renji sat silently in the background. He blinked slowly, his heart pounding. Aizen wouldn't wait for long. If it had happened only a few months prior, he wouldn't have hesitated. The answer would have been defiance…and an air of unconcern about the fate of his vice captain. After all, he had once believed that it was the job of the vice captain to die defending his captain…and he could have convinced himself to believe that he could live with losing Renji. But now…

"Byakuya, I need your answer."

"Sosuke Aizen," Byakuya said softly, "You ask for more than you realize. You ask me to leave my home and my family. You ask me to abandon my duties as a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. You ask me to take the hand of my enemy and to follow him as he raises his hand against the ones I protect. This decision weighs greatly on me. I ask that you give me time to consider what I will do. I do not ask this out of defiance…I just need time to make peace with what I must do. Three days, Sosuke. I beg you to give me three days to reflect on what you've said."

Aizen went silent, looking slowly from Byakuya to Renji and back again. Byakuya's eyes were lowered and his reiatsu declining. He was winning. He was intelligent enough to know that to force the issue now would be counter-productive. Byakuya was actually considering submission. He had nothing to lose by waiting, and perhaps, something to gain by showing his captive a small bit of mercy. Not much, but a small bit.

"You have an hour, Byakuya…one hour and then I want your answer. Renji, bring him and follow me."

Renji helped Byakuya to his feet and led him after Aizen. Byakuya leaned heavily on Renji, needing desperately for the traitor to believe he was still very weak from the toxin. As they made their way toward the front of the fortress, Byakuya sagged against Renji, forcing the vice captain to carry him the rest of the way. Byakuya felt a small twinge of hope strike him, when he suddenly felt the presence of Senbonzakura. Indeed, as they passed a room near the top of a staircase, he caught sight of his weapon, sitting atop a table. He made a note of its location and was encouraged when Aizen led them down a hallway and into a secluded room. Renji set Byakuya down on the bed and sat in a chair beside him, staring ahead blankly.

Aizen studied Byakuya from the doorway.

"Gin will join me here with you in one hour, Byakuya. When that hour is up, I will wait no longer for your submission. You will surrender or you will pay dearly."

He turned and left the room, locking them in behind him.

Byakuya turned his head to look at Renji. His vice captain looked back at him wordlessly.

"What will you do, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked finally, "You won't give in, will you? Because, I don't want you to. I knew when I became a soul reaper that I might have to die…and I won't let myself fear it. And I know you don't fear it."

Byakuya nodded.

"But it is not death I've been threatened with, Renji. I was trained to handle many troubling things, to shut my heart away so that I wouldn't be vulnerable to things such as this…and up until now, I've been able to do that."

"Until…now?"

"Renji, one of two things is about to happen. We are either going to face death or rescue. Before we take that step together, there is something I must tell you."

Renji stared at his captain in surprise. His normally stoic features had disappeared and Renji could see emotions rising to the surface. The usually cool dark eyes were filled with unusual warmth.

"There is something that I haven't told you…about why I chose you to be my vice captain. If I hadn't desired it, it would, as you know, never have happened. Have you ever wondered, Renji, why I chose you?"

"I…don't know…" Renji stammered, gazing at him uncertainly.

"I was, of course, impressed with your potential. That much is true. But I had other reasons, as well. You see, that day when we came to see about offering Rukia a home with us, as I walked past you…I…sensed something. Something broke between the two of you that day…and even then, I knew I was responsible. It wasn't intentional on my part, but I was careless. It never occurred to me that I was hurting Rukia by honoring my wife's last request. Because how could someone like you offer her more than I could? I admit now that I was wrong to think that."

"Sir?"

"It took me far too long to realize that. By the time I did, many years had passed and I thought that any chance of undoing what I'd done had long past. Then my vice captain left the division and you were among those recommended as a replacement. I recognized you immediately. I started to wonder if there was a reason you were there…if I was being given a chance to make things right. During the interviews, I sensed strong emotion in you. I knew already that you hated me. I didn't hold that against you because I deserved it. I thought about choosing someone else, but my mind kept coming back to you. You were skilled already and your hatred for me caused you to want very strongly to surpass me. I knew what that meant. It meant that you would watch me carefully…that you attend well to everything I said or did. It also meant that you would let no harm come to me…because what harm you wanted done, you wanted to do, yourself. I knew who you were…and I chose you, knowing how you hated me.

"Captain…"

"Renji, I know that I did many things wrong, but I will never believe that choosing you was a mistake. I am happy I chose you. Because when I finally realized what had been done, how I'd been used by Aizen, Renji, you were the first person to look at me with forgiveness in your eyes. I don't know how, but you managed to overlook everything because of the one thing that I actually did right…protecting Rukia."

Renji continued to stare, not knowing how to respond.

"I made one more mistake, when I left the healing center and went to Inuzuri. I did have to leave…to find out if I could regain my powers, but even though it was necessary for me to go, I should have done one thing different. I should have trusted what you said, Renji. I should have taken you with me. If you hadn't gone to extremes to find me, I would have died there. Nikira would have devoured my soul that day."

"I wasn't going to let that happen…"

"Before Aizen's treachery…I would have just said that you were protecting me so that someday you could finally take the revenge you had waited so long for, but when you came for me, the burden of your hatred had been lifted, so I knew that when you rescued me…it came from the heart. And that, Renji, is what sets you apart from everyone else. It's what makes you a great vice captain, a fierce protector, a treasured friend."

Renji felt his heart in his throat and a million different thoughts buzzing in his head, but his captain was still speaking…and he didn't dare miss a single word.

"Once during my captivity, I woke to the sound of your voice. You said that you would protect me…you said you would allow no harm to come to me. You are my vice captain and you are willing to die to protect me. I need to respond to that. I am your captain. I value your loyalty…and Renji, I treasure your friendship. And I will protect you, also. I won't let harm come to you. I am your captain. I would die to protect you."

Renji knew he should say something, but looking into his captain's dark eyes, he could find no words. So he leaned forward and reached for Byakuya, pulling his captain into a gentle embrace. Byakuya gave in to this with a sigh, letting his head fall on Renji's shoulder, relieved that the burden of years of secrets and lies had finally been lifted, and that no matter what their fate, Renji now knew his place in his captain's heart.

Taking a deep breath, Byakuya pulled away and studied Renji quietly for a moment.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Renji asked softly, "Aizen will come back soon. He will demand that you surrender. What will you do?"

"I won't be here when he comes," Byakuya said, his eyes filling with resolve, "We are leaving this place, Renji. We will leave this place together…and we will face death…or rescue together."

"What about the rescue force? They won't be ready."

"They will have to adjust. Things don't always go according to plan. Yoruichi knows this. She will be quick to respond when she knows what we are doing. Quickly now, Renji, the time has come. Release the seal that holds back my power. We have to go now!"

Renji leaned forward and placed his hands on Byakuya's wrists, calling forth his power and releasing the bonds that sealed away the captain's spirit energy. Byakuya came to his feet and they moved to the door, listening carefully. There was no sound without. Byakuya turned to Renji.

"There are two guards at the end of the hall. Senbonzakura is in a room just beyond them. We'll take out the guards and then while I go for my weapon, I want you to clear the stairs. Once I am at your side, we will shatter the main doors and then we will not stop until we are safe, or until we are dead. Are you with me,Renji?"

"I'm with you, Captain."

Byakuya turned to face the locked door. He knew once he acted, he couldn't take it back…and once this began, there was no stopping until it was done. He steeled himself against the fears he felt rising up and turned back to Renji.

"Vice Captain Abarai?"

"Hai."

"Watch my back."

"With pleasure, Captain."

Byakuya turned back to the door.

"Renji," he said softly, "Step back."

Renji backed away from the door. He watched in silence as power flared around Byakuya.

"Hado #33, Soukatsui!"

The door exploded out into the hallway in a haze of blue fire. Before the stunned guards could react, Byakuya and Renji broke free of the room and flash stepped down the hallway.

The battle for their freedom had finally begun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Escape**

The one thing about their escape attempt that would always stay with Renji, was that it was the first time he and Byakuya acted as one. As the light of Byakuya's blue fire kido faded, they charged into the hallway, red and blue fire soaring down the hallway ahead of them and sending the guards that were pelting towards them crashing to the ground. Byakuya simply leapt over them with Renji a step behind him, firing a binding spell to keep them on the ground. As they came to the end of the hallway, Renji drew his Zanpakuto and headed for the stairs. Byakuya flash stepped into the room at the end of the hallway.

"Roar Zabimaru!"

The serrated zanpakuto flew down the stairs ahead of Renji, taking out a set of guards who were coming to see what had caused the disturbance. Renji felt a tightness in his stomach. They wouldn't have much time now. The whole place would come down on them if they didn't get out fast. He hauled back on Zabimaru, sending the blade crashing back up the stairway, sending arriving hollow flying and causing heavy damage to the stairway, itself. Another sweeping attack blocked most of the stairway. Now with the rest of the upstairs blocked, the only approach to them was a frontal assault. Renji felt the sudden return of his captain and turned to face him.

"Good job clearing the stairs," Byakuya said, drawing Senbonzakura.

There were heavy growls and snarls filling the room below them now as hollow burst into the large open room at the bottom of the stairs.

"Would you like to do this, or shall I?" asked Byakuya.

Renji hardly knew what to think. Byakuya was not only treating him as more of an equal, he was offering Renji the enjoyable task of clearing the room. He grinned at Byakuya.

"Together," he replied.

"Ban Kai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru."

Zabimaru's skeletal snake formed in front of him as Byakuya's swords rose out of the floor and dissolved into millions of swirling pink blades. The reiatsu flared around the two, causing the building they were in to shake madly.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

The pink blades descended on the room below enveloping the mass of hollow that had gathered there. Their screams and howls rose up out of the sea of blades. The sight and sound left Renji a little breathless. His captain's power was truly a spectacle to watch. He sent the skeletal snake slicing through the very heart of blades and hollows, sending up a cloud of dust and opening the way for them.

"Move!" Byakuya commanded, flash stepping away.

Renji moved with him. They flashed to the bottom of the stairs and started across the room. Flash stepping quickly became impossible due to the heavy dust and field of debris, so they ran instead, bounding over still-smoking fallen columns and scores of dead hollow. Something rose up ahead of Byakuya, but the skeletal snake sent it flying aside as the captain swept past with Renji now at his side.

Renji sent the skeletal snake ahead of them again, joining with pink blades to smash into the great double doors that stood between them and the courtyard. They slammed into the doors, turning them into splinters and causing them to explode out into the courtyard. Renji felt a touch on his arm.

"Careful," Byakuya intoned softly, "They know we're coming."

They ran side by side toward the doorway, then dove aside as cero blasts pounded the area they had just finished decimating. They burst out into the courtyard as the room they were leaving suddenly became engulfed in red fire, which exploded outward from behind them, sending them diving for cover. Byakuya pulled Renji down next to him and placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe for a moment. They don't know where we are," he told Renji.

Renji looked up and realized that Byakuya wasn't resting. He was reaching out to gain a sense of what direction might be the best to take. Renji took the lead now.

"I studied this area earlier while…well, earlier. I sensed them south through the gate and then east. There are multiple checkpoints with tons of guards. It's gonna get rough," he informed the captain. Byakuya didn't smile, but Renji could almost feel one in his captain's reply.

"I like it rough."

His hand tightened on Senbonzakura and he flash stepped away with Renji moving like a shadow in his wake. The battle turned into a toe to toe slugging match from that point on. Renji felt like he was engulfed in an ocean of pink blades and Zabimaru curled around them as they moved forward, forcing the enemy back. Renji was encouraged, but he was starting to feel the strain of prolonged use of his Ban Kai. He wondered how long his captain could maintain such a widespread field around them. Byakuya suddenly grabbed him and flash stepped as cero pounded the area where they had just been.

"Thanks," he gasped, picking himself up off the ground and pulling Byakuya to his feet.

Byakuya nodded and they flash stepped again. They had gotten past the main force and now ran for a bridge and another set of stairs. They were almost there when Hollow burst out of a building to their right and took them to the ground by sheer force of numbers. Renji lost sight of Byakuya as they were both enveloped by the mass of attackers. Kido and cero exploded in all directions. Petal blades swirled and slashed madly and the skeletal snake moved out to open an escape route. Renji suddenly saw the captain reappear in the smoke near him.

"Captain!" he shouted, "This way!"

He flash stepped toward the bridge and gained it a moment later, stopping to send Zabimaru to rake the hollow that rose up behind Byakuya as the captain flash stepped toward him. Renji turned and flashed across the bridge. Then he and Byakuya burst onto the next stone stairway and practically flew to the bottom. Renji felt the sudden decrease in Byakuya's reiatsu and turned back, only to watch in horror as the shadowy form of his captain dissolved before his eyes. Hollow were swarming all around him now. He looked back up at the top of the stairs and felt his heart stop.

Byakuya stood at the top of the stairs, Senbonzakura lowered. Aizen, Gin, and Nikira ringed him, with two zanpakuto pressed against his pale throat. The eyes that met Renji's were calm and serious. Renji's heart jolted sharply as he realized what his captain was about to attempt, but he had no choice but to hold still. If he gave Byakuya away, things would be even worse.

"Renji Abarai, I must congratulate you and Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "You certainly have made a mess of my base and you got a lot farther than I would have thought you could. I shall have to review our guard and defense methods to see where we went wrong. But now this little offensive of yours is done. You, Renji, are going to die. Your own captain is going to be the one to kill you."

Aizen turned to Byakuya, but before the words could activate the traitor's zanpakuto, bolts of golden lightning burst out from somewhere behind him and stopped the release. Immediately, the swords around Byakuya slashed and there was an explosion of blood around them.

"Byakuya!" Renji cried, forgetting for a moment that he had never even used the captain's first name in his presence.

He watched in horror as the bloodied form of his captain started the long fall down the stairs. Before he could move to respond, he felt Byakuya's touch on his arm and stared in disbelief.

"I'm all right," Byakuya hissed, grabbing him and forcing him into motion, "It was a special flash step I learned from Yoruichi. Now move!"

They turned and ran in the direction Yoruichi's lightning blast had come from. The sounds of battle were ringing out all around them now as they finally reached the advanced guard of the rescue force. Renji noticed that Byakuya's pace had slowed and glanced at the captain as they fought their way toward their rescuers. There was blood streaking his chest and arms and he was breathing in a heavier, more ragged fashion. He was still fighting with great speed, but Renji felt his reiatsu declining. They had to get free of this fighting. Looking to the side, he saw a copse of trees that might offer some cover so they could breathe. The enemy was distracted now by the rescue force. He sheathed his weapon and turned toward the captain, grabbing him tightly and flash stepping for the cover of the trees. Byakuya tensed sharply, but quickly realizing what his vice captain was about, he simply relaxed his body and moved with Renji. They stopped within the trees and Byakuya dropped heavily to the ground, breathing harder than Renji had ever seen. He went immediately to the captain's side and eased him to the ground. He knew things were relatively serious when Byakuya did not fight him, but simply slid the rest of the way to the ground without comment.

Healing power flared softly around the vice captain's hands as he quickly assessed the damage to Byakuya's body and tried to heal him just enough to get to safety. It was clear to Renji, that to continue fighting would be extremely dangerous. Despite use of the flash step, the blades surrounding Byakuya's body had managed to score solid hits, though not to his throat as intended. There was too much blood loss. Renji was surprised the captain had remained on his feet this long.

"You know, Captain, you're a mess," he commented.

"That's funny coming from you…" Byakuya breathed softly, catching his breath slowly.

Renji looked down at himself and chuckled as he encountered a uniform as shredded as his captain's and skin that was streaked with blood.

"Captain," Renji said quietly, "You shouldn't fight any more. You've lost too much blood."

"What would you have me do, Vice Captain? Would you have me surrender now?" Byakuya asked.

The words were not angry, but they were laced with sarcasm.

"No," Renji assured him, "There is no way they're getting their hands on you again. I won't let them."

Byakuya was breathing more normally now, but his face was even more pale than normal and his body shook softly.

"What would you recommend then?" Byakuya asked him.

Renji looked him in the eyes.

"There is just one more section to cross. Let me clear the path for you and then we'll flash step through to reach the rescue force. Just stay here under cover for a moment while I open up the path for us."

The dark eyes looked uncertain, but he nodded.

"Hurry back, Vice Captain," he said softly.

Renji slipped silently through the trees, back to where they had entered and quickly traced out their intended path in his mind. He was just reaching for Zabimaru when there was a sharp hissing in his ears and Nikira suddenly had him by the throat. He brought his hands up and twisted madly, trying to break the hold she had on him. Her fangs clamped down on his shoulder and her power flared around them as she attacked. Renji screamed in pain. She wasn't saying anything and Renji knew what that meant. No tricks. No games. The hollow was bent on killing him. He threw everything into fighting her, but he wasn't able to breathe and spots danced before his eyes as he began to lose consciousness. He heard Nikira gasp suddenly and her body jerked strangely. Her hands slowly loosened and she slid to the ground, a surprised grimace on her lifeless face. As she fell, Renji slumped to the ground. He felt Byakuya's arms around him as he was dragged into the trees where he wouldn't be seen.

Renji lay stunned as Byakuya leaned over him, studying the wounds to his neck and shoulder. The captain's eyes were calm, but Renji sensed from his reiatsu that Byakuya was very disturbed about something. He was stunned beyond words at what his captain said next.

"Renji…don't scare me like that again. She…almost killed you."

He stopped at that, but Renji saw far more written in his captain's eyes.

"I'll be fine," he said, starting to rise.

Byakuya put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have both been weakened, Renji, but we are out of options," Byakuya said calmly, "We have to get to the rescue force before we collapse. Do you think you can use Ban Kai?"

Renji nodded.

"To clear the path?"

"No," Byakuya said, staring across the raging battlefield, "to carry us over."

Now Renji grinned.

"You wanna clear the way then, Captain?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Ban Kai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The steel swords rose again as the captain activated his Ban Kai. They became a deadly mass of blades that slashed their way across the battlefield.

"Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru."

He looked at Byakuya.

"You ready to go home, Captain?" he smiled.

He froze for a moment when he saw that his captain was smiling back at him.

"As you will, Vice Captain," he answered softly.

Zabimaru turned and curled around them. Renji and Byakuya dragged their aching bodies onto it's head.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

The skeletal snake rose up over the battlefield, red fire blasting out ahead, clearing their path. Renji pulled the tired captain close and Byakuya leaned against him. After a moment, Renji realized that Byakuya was staring back at the fortress behind them. He followed the captain's gaze and saw that Aizen was watching them. He leaned close to Byakuya, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"He isn't going to get his hands on you again…ever," Renji promised, "I swear that I will not let him touch you again."

He felt a soft shiver go through Byakuya. The captain's eyes broke away from Aizen's and came to rest on Renji. They were filled with gratitude.

"Arigato Renji Abarai," he replied, his eyes locked on Renji's, "I'm going to hold you to that."

The skeletal snake swept downward and glided smoothly to a landing in the midst of the rescue force's camp. Yoruichi ran forward, helping them down and Pulling Byakuya close. Renji fully expected his captain to object, but to his surprise, Byakuya not only failed to object, his arm wrapped around Yoruichi and his head rested gently on her shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you for coming back for me," he said softly.

"I would never leave you in a place like that…Byakuya," she replied.

Smiling, Renji turned his head to look away, but out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw Byakuya's head dip and his lips catch Yoruichi's.

"Come on, you two," Yoruichi said a moment later, "You two look like you need healing."

"That and a warm bath," commented Byakuya, turning to follow.

"There's a hot spring near here, just as we cross into the Soul Society," she said, her eye falling on Byakuya, "We could meet there later tonight. It's the best I can offer for a warm bath."

Byakuya blinked slowly.

"That will be fine."

He turned to Renji.

"Will you be joining us there?" he asked.

"Huh? Ah…sorry, Captain…after healing, I have to file the report on this before I forget everything. I'll uh…wash up at camp."

"As you wish, Vice Captain."

As he started to turn away, he was almost sure he heard Byakuya laugh very softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Under a New Moon**

**(Sorry this took so long to finish! I got a little busy with other stuff. But I think this story needs a sequel. I'm working on that...Hmmm, what to do! Enjoy!)**

Byakuya slipped out of his shihakushou and sank into the searing hot spring, leaning back against the edge, breathing in the soothing steam that rose up from it. It was difficult to believe that only a few short hours before, he had been held captive in Hueco Mundo. His body believed it, though. The bruises and cuts were proof, but fortunately for him, the hot spring he rested in had tremendous healing qualities…so as he rested, the markers of his captivity were slowly fading away. The mental scars, however, would take somewhat longer to fade. Still, Byakuya was a captain. And all captains were carefully trained to cope with the possibility of capture, torture and imprisonment. Even so, full recovery would take time. He was glad that he hadn't had to endure it alone. Although Aizen had used Renji against him, his vice captain's strength and determination, not to mention, his support, had helped Byakuya stay focused and eventually escape.

He thought back to the time they had spent in Inuzuri waiting for his powers to return. He hated to admit it, even in the privacy of his own mind, but he was going to miss the sparring, bathing in the river, and the long slow evenings that he and Renji had shared. Somehow the much more dreary thought of long afternoons bent over reports was not as attractive. Well, at least he would have the red-haired vice captain's company. Because that was really what he was worried that he would miss when they returned to the Sereitei. He wondered, though, how Renji would feel. He wondered if his vice captain was feeling the same…but he would never actually lower his pride and ask. He would simply take an action of some kind and watch the result.

"You mind if I join you?" Yoruichi asked, stepping out of the darkness.

"Of course not," Byakuya answered softly, "Senpai is welcome to join me."

Byakuya pretended not to notice as Yoruichi slipped out of her clothes and slowly entered the heated water. Only once she was seated did he look up. When he did, he was careful to only meet her eyes.

"Ah…this feels good after a long battle, eh, Byakuya?" she sighed.

"And after a lengthy stay among enemies," he added.

She frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry you had it so rough, Byakuya. I'm glad we were able to get you and Renji out of there. It's a miracle that he could break the hypnosis of that zanpakuto. I still wonder how he did it."

"Perhaps it is just a testament to his force of will. Renji has always been quite willful."

"On a first name basis, now, are you?" Yoruichi commented, glancing at him.

"Not exactly," Byakuya replied, "I was merely responding to this less than formal setting."

"I see," Yoruichi said softly, "or could it be that Little Byakuya has a friend."

"Renji is my vice captain," he corrected her quietly, and without much conviction, "to encourage such familiarity would invite confusion."

"I don't think so," Yoruichi sighed, sinking deeper into the water and edging closer to him, "You just have to maintain a few boundaries. It isn't so hard. I think you and Renji got a good start on that in Inuzuri."

"And how would you know about that?"

Yoruichi smiled.

"Because your vice captain has been going on and on non-stop about how great it was sparring with you and fighting alongside you. I think all that you need to do is to make a small overture. I'm sure he would be responsive."

"What, exactly, are you suggesting?" he queried.

Yoruichi blinked slowly.

Spend some quality time alone with him sometimes. Make it special. He will understand."

"I'm not going to date my vice captain."

Yoruichi laughed.

"I wasn't suggesting that, Little Byakuya. I meant that whole 'male bonding' thing!"

"Ah…I see…"

He paused, enjoying the steam rising from the water and the way it softened her features. It actually looked quite lovely in the moonlight. She was smiling back at him now.

"And what kind of overtures would I make to encourage bonding with you, Demon Cat?" he asked softly.

She laughed again and moved closer. Byakuya turned his head slightly and brought his face close to hers.

"Thank you for all you have done for me, Senpai," he said quietly, "Despite your sometimes shocking behavior, you have proven to be a devoted ally."

"An ally?" she chuckled, "Will you never change, Little Byakuya?"

"No," he said, kissing her gently on the mouth, "and neither should you."

They remained there for some time, exchanging kisses and gentle touches under the stars.

___

Byakuya was surprised at how quickly he had readjusted to life free of captivity. When he had left Hueco Mundo, he hadn't been so certain that he could settle back into the routines that had been so familiar before. He had been through a lot. He certainly wasn't the person he had been before leaving for Inuzuri, but in truth, he really hadn't been whole before that either. But he felt so different now. There was a comfort to knowing that each day he would walk the path that led to the 6th Division office and that soon after he arrived, his red-haired vice captain would appear and settle down at the desk across from him…after serving him a cup of tea, of course.

It wasn't as though they shared a great deal of conversation. They did converse over work related topics and sometimes there were special events, but more than what they said was the simple enjoyment they felt being in each other's presence. There was a definite comfort in that.

But Byakuya still yearned for something a little bit more…a little bit more like the male bonding that Yoruichi had suggested. So as he sat near Renji workday after workday, he tried to figure out just what form that bonding could take. And eventually, something occurred to him. He just had to figure out how to initiate it.

The opportunity presented itself one evening when Renji returned from an assignment in the living world looking like he had gotten worked over pretty thoroughly. Upon seeing his bruised and bloodied state, he had ordered Renji to go to the 4th Division, but as the red head went to leave, he staggered and, unsure that he would make it all of the way without falling, Byakuya insisted on going along.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Captain," Renji said, looking embarrassed.

It wasn't that he didn't like Byakuya's company, but he worried that Byakuya might be upset with him for returning in such a sorry state.

Byakuya stopped him for a moment. Renji looked at him, his head tilted in curiosity.

"I know I don't have to," he acknowledged, "I want to. You know, Renji, I remain in your debt."

Renji laughed.

"Don't worry about that," he said reassuringly, "I was just doing what I had to, just like you."

"But the main reason I lasted long enough to be rescued was because you held me together, Renji. Words aren't enough to thank you for that."

Renji smiled.

"Words work fine for me," Renji said, with what sounded to Byakuya like unhidden affection.

It left him with a warm feeling that stayed with him for the rest of the day.

The change in his captain was not lost on Renji. He recognized Byakuya's desire to connect and returned the feeling in simple, respect-filled ways. Every day, he greeted his captain with a smile and a hot cup of green tea, made to the captain's specifications. He was not late to work anymore and never complained whatever was asked of him or how late he had to stay to finish his work. He smiled a lot and shared his feelings openly.

Byakuya responded by never failing to greet Renji pleasantly, always requesting things with an air of politeness, and showing his concern for Renji's well being in small, but noticeable ways.

Slowly, something began to change within the 6th Division. During morning drills, Byakuya began to appear regularly to support the vice captain in readying the squad for battle conditions. Byakuya would watch carefully, learning each soul reaper's name and capabilities. This gave Byakuya and his vice captain much more to talk about as they now routinely discussed living world assignments, issues of training, and strategies for battle. Byakuya found a stronger connection forming between his men and himself. There was a genuine affection, a protectiveness his squad members had for him that hadn't been there before. Then one day, it became abundantly clear to both Byakuya and Renji how much things had changed.

A soul reaper base was being built at the very edge of Hueco Mundo to assist the stealth force with sending in missions to monitor the activities of Sosuke Aizen. But as the base was constructed, it was a struggle to keep the hollow from destroying the place as quickly as they pieced it together. The head captain decided to send a division in to keep the peace and to provide support. And because he had noticed the improvements in the performance of the 6th Division, it was this division that he chose to send.

Upon receipt of the news, Byakuya summoned Renji to the Kuchiki manor for dinner and to prepare to take the division to Hueco Mundo. Renji was thrilled at both news of the assignment and the fact that Byakuya invited him to the Kuchiki home. He bathed, dressed quickly and rushed over so as not to irritate his captain by being late.

When Byakuya greeted Renji, the vice captain noticed immediately that things between them must be very different indeed, because the captain greeted him dressed in a comfortable kimono and without the trappings of his status. His hair was loose and without the kenseiken, some strands drifted down over his eye. To Renji, he looked different, exotic, even relaxed.

"They have set up a barrier around the base with alert lines. Look, they are marked here on the map," Byakuya explained.

Renji followed his eyes to the map.

"That looks like a good defensible area. We could place our kido experts here and here, then have the shock troops ready to move when the kido shield drops."

"Good suggestion, Abarai," Byakuya said quietly.

"You and I can position ourselves in this elevated portion so we can watch and give support with our Ban Kai as needed."

Renji nodded.

"That seems to be all in the way of preparations," Byakuya said, setting down the maps, "Come, Renji, dinner is waiting for us in the garden.

Renji had never seen the garden look so beautiful. He had hardly ever been to the manor at all. Seeing it lit up in the evening was enchanting. The food was delicious and Byakuya proved to be good company in his more relaxed state. He even invited Renji to go for a walk to his favorite waterfall.

They walked the forest trail side by side listening to the calm night sounds and the breeze in the trees. Renji could understand why his captain enjoyed this. It was a very peaceful way to restore oneself after a busy day. The cherry blossoms smelled wonderful and the waterfall at the top of the trail was breathtaking.

"Byakuya, this place is beautiful," he said, admiring their surroundings, "I never saw a prettier place. No wonder you walk here every night. It must bring you great relaxation."

"Yes," his captain agreed, "and since you have shown such an affection for it, I shall be sure to invite your return here in the future, Renji."

"Thank you, Captain. I would like that very much."

"I would enjoy it as well. And before we return, there is something I want to tell you, Renji," Byakuya said, blinking slowly.

"Yes, Captain?"

"What I wanted to tell you is that I find you to have a certain value, Renji…not just on the battlefield or in the division, but also here. A captain needs his vice captain to know his value…and a person needs to know his value to another. Arigato, Renji…for holding that value."

Renji didn't know quite how to respond to what must have been the most beautiful thing his captain had ever said to him…so he did what he considered to be natural. He closed the distance between them and embraced his captain. Byakuya froze, then relaxed into it. Renji was careful to release him within a respectful amount of time, so as not to be misunderstood. Then he smiled at Byakuya and was pleased when Byakuya's lips curved upward slightly in return.

"Arigato, Captain Kuchiki. I won't forget that. And I hope you won't forget your value to me."

Byakuya didn't answer, but the smile remained with him for a long time after.


End file.
